


Work In Progress

by HelloDragonKit



Series: Bittybones Work In Progress [1]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Bittybones AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDragonKit/pseuds/HelloDragonKit
Summary: When a women named Maddy Drake is walking home, she comes upon a cat about to pounce... what she saved... three tiny Monsters. with them now running about her home, her life may change>>>Side note, for those who are looking for a bittybones rp community or even just to chat among friendly groups the M.B.P.O. mentioned in this story is based off a rp server, here is a link.https://discord.gg/Ntc3eqm





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alphaDaddy is created by (Creator has a new blog link updated) https://alphamamaliger.tumblr.com/
> 
> ButtonBerry is created By http://button-tale.tumblr.com  
> and  
> Poppybittty aka Stretch credits and questions go to Bittybones-au on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> other bittys credits i will try to link their creators at the beginning of the chapter. though some have deleted their blogs and im not sure how to properly credit them otherwise.

With a groan a woman dressed in hospital scrubs pinched the bridge of her pale skinned nose, her alabaster hair looking like a tangled mess having recently been released from an 18 hr. imprisonment in a neat and tidy hair bun. She was currently sipping a Mocha something-or-other, she hadn’t really paid attention when she got it, she simply knew she needed the extra kick of caffeine to get back home having finished her third double shift in a row before her long “weekend” off.

She winced as her already sore feet felt a sharp jolt. She leaned against one of the building corners to stop and remove the offending stone. As she did a man pushed a passing Fish-man monster causing the poor Monster to stumble right into her. Spilling her drink onto her scrub top.

“S-so sorry M-miss,” the poor frightened fish-man babbled, seeming both fearful and genuinely apologetic.

“Not your fault, some idiots were just not raised to have Manors,” she glared at the instigator who upon locking eyes with the tired woman picked up his pace and scurried away.

“S-still though… can I at least replace the drink?” he frowned seeing the future stain that the incident would cause.

“Don’t worry about it, I probably shouldn’t have any more coffee as it is, Have a nice day though,” she started putting her shew back on and gave the fish man a small smile hoping she didn’t look to scary in her current state.

“Y-you as well miss,” he added before moving along.

Maddy started to wipe some of the coffee off and looked for a bin to put the cup, seeing a dumpster she walked toward it as she thought to herself, it had been over a decade since the monsters were freed from Mt Ebot, and the world had been made aware that the old fables and tales were both true and false as they had been written or told by hateful people trying to justify and unjust war.

But now monsters were free, the world viewing the underground the monsters came from as its own country, as many came to terms with the truth of the past… along with the existence of other dimensions and universes… the Magic the monsters possessed, there technology, healing abilities, and even small companions called bitty’s and others known as Minis… Not everyone was able to come to terms with the transition as well as others.

The leaders of the world feeling the healing properties and aid such as the tech used by monsters to create full on prosthetic limbs, even false body’s for those who had lost all their limbs, the candies that could heal cuts scratches, and other food stuffs that helped make what was once deadly injuries a simple fix with the right snack, were worth making friends with the monsters. Though it seemed even that magic was limited in its healing properties some illnesses having apparently not been in creation upon the time of the Monsters imprisonment, but in the few years they have been free they have aided humanity in ways that some could hardly think plausible, they even helped with causing recycling to become a more wide spread thing. The world seemed healthier in general thanks to them being free. Maddison couldn’t help but smile thinking on the wonders things like a child would, as even after ten years… it all still seemed rather amazing and wonders to her.

The dumpster lid slammed down, she turned to make her way back home, but paused seeing a cat slowly prowling toward something that it had cornered. At first thinking nothing of it… till it moved and a realization hit, she quickly darted over and scooped up the cat to toss it away from the cornered creature, just as the cat was about to pounce and close the distance between them. This however startled the animal earning her several deep scratches and bites before it allowed her to toss it away from the corner, giving a final hiss before quickly exiting the ally.

Once she seen the cat leave she turned to kneel before the cats skeletal target… or targets as it seemed now that she had gotten a better look. The small creatures she had known as bitty’s stood before her… she didn’t know much about as she had only seen them in passing and hearing bits and pieces from coworkers who had one or so of their own. But from the looks of them they needed help.

The largest bitty (who she had originally seen) seemed to be straining to stand, his skull resembling those she seen in cartoon deserts though with his twisted horns and sharp teeth she could assume he was a dragon variety, it was riddled with cracks and scratches. His hands were near claw like and one arm lay limp by his side, while the other was out stretched to protect whatever ones were behind him, and his tail did its best to whip about but the action only served to show just how tired he was.

She sat down hoping to seem less of a threat as she tried to wrap her mind around the sight before her. He seemed almost ready to pass out from exhaustion, his wounds seeming as if there were fresh ones (possibly from the cat) and old, a glowing substance staining the filthy rags that may have once been cloths. Yet even in his state he seemed reluctant to move from his spot and risk exposing the ones he protected.

Finally after a moment she found her voice. “Hay there big guy, my name is Maddison Drake,” she began softly hoping not to scare him… unsure if he could even understand her, “I work at a nearby hospital, if you allow me to I’d like to help you and your little friends. I think I may have some Monster Candy in my purse, I don’t know if it will help but you’re welcome to it. Ok?” She paused waiting a moment for a response, non-came from the growling bitty as his one lit eye stayed upon her. She slowly moved to get her purse not wanting her actions to frighten or stress the bitty out any more then he already was. She began digging through her far less then clean or organized purse muttering about how she can never find things.

After dumping out the bag and sifting through the emptied pile she let out a victorious “Found them,” she held up the baggy that held the light pink and blue candies. She pulled out two and broke one up with some effort to make it more manageable pieces for the small creatures. She put down a napkin and set the opened candy upon it before the small defender.

His good eye glancing from the candy before him to Maddy’s face as she ate the other candy smiling as she watched the scratches and bites the cat inflicted just vanish.

Only after seeing Maddy eat one did he lower his good arm and take one of the smallest pieces and sniffed it. When it seemed to pass whatever test he was giving it he motioned to the ones behind him to come out to eat. From behind the over six inch tall bitty a “lanky” looking 4 inch skeleton came out looking rather cautious himself as he neared the provided food. His clothing didn’t seem to fair much better than the larger ones, his body and bone structure seeming more human than the first. Behind him was a small Bitty with a blue bow about his neck but aside from some tattering on the bow he seemed in best health condition than the others… though Maddison couldn’t help but feel concern over the Button that covered the small ones eye.

The lanky one made his way to the candy, with the smallest one hiding and hugging his leg for comfort, he took care to make sure the small one ate some of the candy provided, before he also ate the few scratches upon him healing and look of relief upon his face as he took his fill.

“Th-thank you Madam,” he tried to give a bow with his good arm across his chest but stumbled the middle bitty helping keep him from falling before offering the bigger one some of the candy “I am AlphaDaddy,” he introduced himself to Maddy, “you may very well have saved the lives of my pups and I.” His vice still holding exhaustion despite the healing of the candy.

The word pups confused Maddy a little were these two his children? “You’re very welcome,” she looked upon the three as the candy seemed to do its job, even with being healed she couldn’t help but feel they needed someplace safe to go, “is there anything else I can do at the moment for you three?”

The middle skeletal bitty was stuffing some of the candy bits into what remained of an orange hoodie, he glanced up at Maddy for only a moment and nodded at her “Hay,” his attempt at a smile seemed somewhat forced, but then he went back to stuffing his pockets as he spoke, “I’m a pappy, if you don’t know, but if you don’t mind call me Stretch,” even after having eaten he seemed nearly as tired as AlphaDaddy.

A small timid voice spoke out from behind stretch, “I-i’m Button….” His little childlike face poking out from behind stretch’s leg before letting out a squeak and hiding again.

“It’s very nice to meet you button,” she gave a soft smile hoping once again not to be scary looking.

“Not that I’m ungrateful for the rescue but what exactly is a human doing in the Monster side of town?” stretch asked eating another piece of the candy now that his pockets were full, he seemed to be watching her face and waiting for her response.

“well I live no too far from here, I just got off work not too long ago and was on my way home,” She dug back into the pile of random items upon the ground, starting to put some away… neater then before. But stopped at the bottle of water taking a drink herself before turning to the three, “any of you thirsty?” all three shook their head.

“M-miss….”Button began quietly. This seeming to surprise his family as they looked to him curiously, “Are you going to take us home?”

“Well if you like I’m more than happy to help you find your way back home, did you get separated from your caretaker or something?” She looked over her shoulder; she hadn’t heard anyone calling anyone’s names and hadn’t seen fliers about…

“No! Please don’t take us back there… I meant with you…” he had hid his face into Stretch’s pant leg shaking; the last bit was spoken in a whisper.

“Oh…” Maddy blinked down at them.

“D-do you already have bitty’s?” he looked up with a pout.

“Well no… Mostly to the fact I never gave adopting any much thought… I can hardly even keep my plants alive, and with my work I’m almost never home. I don’t think I would make a good caretaker,” she admitted. Feeling guilty for whatever reason. These three needed a place to stay, and given Button’s reaction didn’t come from a good place… who knows how long they had been there or what had happened to them, let alone what they may have had to endure out here on the streets..

The two older bitty’s seemed to perk up upon listening to the conversation Stretch seeming more cautious and leery then AlphaDaddy.

“I don’t think it would be fair for anyone to have to depend on me,” her tone of sadness and regret, did not go unnoticed by the other two.

“Why not?” Alpha asked, “Surely ones who are capable of speaking up or even fending for themselves fair a better chance than your foliage.”

This caused Maddy to snort amused, “Well aside from the many hours away from home, given I just worked three eighteen hour shifts, with barely enough time to get home wash, eat, barely sleep before dashing out again, I’m sure it would get lonely at my place, and when I’m off work mornings are kind of rough for me to wake up, and I can be a little… unobservant before my coffee. Half the time I can hardly remember to ‘properly’ care for myself. And my apartment has large green house like paneling over the living room, during storms it can get kind of scary. It’s also kind of bare and still needs a lot of unpacking… I guess I’ve been putting that off for some time. The bed rooms are currently even a hazardous area to myself due to the stuff I just shoved in there to keep from having to be reminded of my own laziness…” she seemed to of lost the fact she was explaining why she was a bad caretaker and started mumbling about may be if she.. Or probably could get to it soon though…

“That all doesn’t sound so bad,” Button spoke causing her to remember the three being there.

“I agree, I could easily care for the pups and look after them whilst you worked, and as long as here is a safe area for them and a quiet spot I can make my own I can easily insure the safety and well-being of my pack,” Alpha assured.

Before Maddy could respond, mostly due to yawning, Stretch cut in, “Are you seriously trying to talk this stranger into taking us home?” he looked up at Alpha in disbelief.

Maddy thought and responded first, “Well it could just be for a little while, come tomorrow after I’ve rested we can see about visiting the M.B.P.O. and see if they can help find alternative homes if you like.”

“The what?” Alpha was the first to question.

“Oh I think it stands for Mini Bitty Protection Organization, or Monster Bitty… idk, but they take in Bitty’s who were abandoned or abused, and help them get healthy, and find them good loving homes if they wish to be adopted out. One of my co-workers volunteers there. And in the mean time you can stay at my place, it’s at least a safe place to rest till we can get you some place better,” she offered.

“But if we want to stay you will keep us?” a small hopeful voice spoke from behind Stretch.

“I’ll keep you as long as you wish to stay, and so long as I can provide a safe home,” She smiled down at the button eyed bitty.

For a moment Maddy thought the little bitty broke, his face seeming to be froze, what she assumed was a tear filling his one eye socket till it spilt out over and he let out a wail and darted to hug her knee cap, “Thank you!” he snuggled the only part of her he could reach.

“Your welcome,” she smiled her heat warning, then looing up to the other two the smile still on her face, “Shall we go then? I don’t live too far and I kind of need a nap.”

Alpha smiled and gave a nod.

Stretch rolled his eyes and muttered, “Sure.”

She gathered up her purse’s items throwing away the garbage, and finished making her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... a over worked women, and three small skeletons loose in her house... should be fine... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how i will go about spacing out the posting. And if there are any spelling errors i am sorry, spelling is not my strong point, and i rely heavily upon spell check in google docs and this site to try and catch them. a few may still slip past.
> 
> Despite that i hope you all like the work and look forward to reading any feed back.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the apartment building Maddison gave a tired smile to a snow white rabbit Monster who sat at the office near the entrance, she waved back with a genuine smile. 

As Maddy past the door Stretch poked out from the make shift carrier that was her purse. He looked around as Maddison pressed the elevator button and waited. The rabbit’s ears perked up as she caught sight of the small skeleton Maddison in her exhausted state was facing the old metal bird cage of an elevator door and was unaware of the Rabbits discovery, as she opened the cage and stepped on stretch gave a wave to the rabbit who gave an unsure half wave back. 

“Ok a few things before we get to the apartment,” She rubbed her eyes with a yawn. 

“Here we go…” stretch sighed crossing his arms waiting for what he felt would be the inevitable list of rules or demands. 

“Before I shower and pass out I’ll try to clean out one of the bed rooms, I think the second one isn’t half as bad as the other… and I’m fairly sure there are my old toys and things that were sent with me when I moved… there may be some useful things in there for you three, I know there isn’t much food but your welcome to what you find. And if there is anything in particular you want to have to eat just let me know, and make sure I put it on the list on the fridge for when I go shopping. And I’ll get it if I can,” the elevator stopped on the floor just below the top floor. Maddy gave a groan before unhooking her keys and putting one into a key hole and pressing a button, “also I’m the only apartment on the top floor, the elevator will only reach it with a key…” 

“Let me guess it’s the only way to reach the apartment?” Had Maddy not been so tired she may have noticed the pointed tone in stretch’s voice. 

But instead Maddy snorted with amusement, “Thankfully no, there are also the stairs and fire escape, otherwise I would have been locked out of my own apartment more times than I can count,” she removed her keys and stepped off the elevator. 

“Are.. Are there any other big people here?” Button near whispered.

She shook her head as she unlocked the door, “No just me,” she opened the door there was a sudden rush of cold air and the smell of decaying plant, and possible forgotten garbage, causing Maddy to scrunch her nose. She stepped into what was essentially one large room, to her right was a kitchen area, separating it and the rest of the room was a bar, to her left what looked like a coat closet. Just past the kitchen bar was what seemed to be a stage or platform, behind it glass paneling resembling a greenhouse as it arched up and over the platform. The room as a whole was rather bare, only a Couch sat in the middle of the room facing away from the glass, upon the couch was a blanket and pillow with the obvious signs of being used, the couch itself faced a Tv stand and tv with movies littering the floor in front of it. Upon the stage up against the glass were two stands of shelves each holding partly dead and over grown plants that looked as if they could have been taken from an abandoned house.

“You weren’t kidding,” stretch scoffed.

“Do you work a lot so you can get more stuff? “ Button asked, “I don’t need a lot of toys so you don’t need to worry about me.”

Maddy knelt down to help the three from her purse only for stretch to surprise her by teleporting himself and Button out. Maddison was left blinking at ware the two had been, she knew she shouldn’t be surprised the bitty’s could use magic but she hadn’t been expecting it... she found them beside her.Alpha shook his head and accepted the offered hand, Maddy placed him gently upon the floor before admitting, “I didn’t know bitty’s could teleport… kind of neat,” she smiled, “But to answer your question Button No I don’t, at the hospital I’m able to help those who can’t help themselves and in a small way I like to think what I do helps make someone’s day a little better, but after some time I think I started working more to keep from feeling… well out of place and lonely. I don’t have much family and what few I do have I’m not exactly on speaking terms with. So working kept me from feeling lonely and then the more I worked and less time I spent here the more this place just felt empty and lonely to me,” she huffed frowning her brows as she thought, “I don’t know if I’m explaining it right…but I hope that makes sense.”

Button watched her for a moment as if processing the information but gave her a nod, After getting the response from Button Maddy hung up her keys and purse, “well Grand tour I guess, here is the kitchen and living room, glass door up on the platform leads out to what used to be a roof top garden but I am lacking in the skull to grow anything spectacular. Those three doors,” she pointed to the far wall, “First has the danger zone that at one point I had tried to make into my bedroom before the boxes took over, the second is the bathroom, and last is the one I will be clearing out the extra furniture I’m going to clear out and make into your room even if it’s just for a little while, it’s a good as any reason for me to get to putting things ware I should have a long time ago,” she looked down at the three, “any questions?” 

“Do you have a bed in that first room?” Stretch asked confused.

“Ya, never really slept in it though… I put off putting away the boxes due to working the first week after getting here in town but then it just kept getting put off for various reasons... and eventually I just stopped putting it on my to do list.”

Stretch still seemed confused by her rambling but shrugged it off as if he didn’t care. Maddy went to the second bedroom and opened it. Inside was some wood kitchen table and chairs, a coffee table, touts, garbage bags of random items and stands... she couldn’t recall exactly why she didn’t just leave the stuff in the main portion of the apartment in the first place… the coffee table was easy enough to drag out and place between the couch and entertainment stand, her back twinging at the effort she had to put into moving the old piece of furniture, it was solid oak with storage space underneath the tabletop.

When she stood up and huffed thinking on the work she had left for herself instead of just getting it done on one of her previous days off a clearing throat caught her attention, Alpha stood atop one of the couch arms, “Madam what is behind that small door over there?” he pointed to a small cabinet door under the platform.

“Oh well I’m not fully sure, I never went through it as I didn’t have a need to, but I did poke in once when I moved in. I seen some flower pots and some small gardening supplies, from the previous renter, but I haven’t really done anything with the space,” she shrugged, “If you want it or can use anything in it I doubt anyone will miss any of it,” she smiled, “it may take me a bit to clear out the room… So feel free to browse through what you can find, or watch a movie or whatever.”After that she set to work on removing some of the easier to get to items, setting bags and touts to be gone through behind the couch, as she did Alpha was in the kitchen searching of some food for the pups, and setting up an area upon the kitchen counter for the pups to occupy while Maddy worked.

Maddison had removed the majority of the things, given their really wasn’t much aside from the furniture, she started on the kitchen chairs, and when she got to the table she knew it was going to take a bit of effort on her part, and with some arranging and turning it onto its side she finally managed to get the round table out of the bedroom, she however was now trying to catch her breath still exhausted from work, and the clearing out of the room wasn’t really helping… she went to stand only to almost loos balance.

“Would you like some help?” a large clawed skeletal hand caught her gently in the middle of her back.The sudden presence and contact to something she didn’t recognize caused her to yelp leaping away from the intruder and landing two feet away in a crouched position. Before her now stood an 8ft tall surprised Alpha.

There was a stunned quiet that fell over the loft, what broke the awkward silence was Button giggling. A worried Alpha looked at her with a worried excretion, “My apologies Madam, I had not meant to startle you,” he slowly knelt cautious as if dealing with a startled animal, slowly extending a hand to help her up.

“Uh…”She blinked a slight blush starting on her face for her behavior, shaking her head muttering “right... magic…I didn’t mean to freak,” she took the offered hand her own shaking slightly from the adrenaline and startle, “I didn’t know Bitty’s could get big,” she admitted.He nodded in acknowledgment, “It isn’t something all can do admitably. Most do not possess the needed magical reserve to be able to do so and others seem to have a... soul lock on them which only brakes when bonded to a human... but fortunately I have the ability should the need arise. But what I can do is not without limits, I’m sure I can explain more lately, but for now may I assist you in the removal of the items within the room, as you already seem weary and exhausted?”

She blinked not sure if she should accept the help or not… but replied, “Sure if you want. Being Big isn’t going to... uh... hurt you is it?”

Alpha chuckled, “No Madam, if anything later I’ll have to take a nap or eat more of the monster candy to help replace the used energy.”

She blinked but nodded, “Well sure then... uh... I was going to leave a few of the stands in the room if you wished to use them, Bookcase probably was going to set near the entertainment stand… the bags and touts I was going to just pile up to finish going through later on..”

Alpha gave a nod and snapped his finger, the items becoming encased in a red glow before floating through the air to the designated spots, Alpha had side glanced at Maddy to see her reaction, ready to halt the Magical display should she show unease or discomfort, but smirked at her bewildered excretion like a child watching a show.With all the items in place it took Maddy to register what she witnessed, and trying to wrap her mind around… If Alpha was so strong… why had she found him in such a state? Surely something able to become 8 ft. tall and use magic like that, “well… that saved time, thanks.” 

She really had no idea what to say. She then looked into the room; there was a short two shelved book case and two night stands left in the room, along with some random small items left on the floor. 

“Well… I can help clean up the room better later, feel free to use whatever you need while I sleep, but before I go wash and rest I think we should at least find the one I need…”

Alpha raised a brow but fallowed her as she started digging through the pile of items to be gone through, taking note that some of the bags seemed to hold clothing, others toys, She opened one tote only to pause looking at the collection of Books… he seemed impressed at the collection from the titles he could see she seemed to have some of the titles he was sure were classical literary works, he would make a note to sort through them when able. But it seemed not to be the prize she sought… Next tote she opened was filled with what seemed to be crinkled newspaper, she unwrapped one of the papers to find a figurine of a porcelain woman holding a basket with a goose at her feet, and she huffed moving onto the next tote. And he was surprised to hear the “squee” from her upon finding a tote… full of toys… mostly what seemed to be small accessories to the small plastic human dolls he had seen before. She dug through to find an odd looking plastic man. She smiled then dug through the cloths frowning a bit.

“I know not all of these will fit any of you , some I kind of made myself as… well getting cloths for a toy seemed kind of silly for my grandmother, but you three are welcome to look through it for something for now to get cleaned up and all that. Anything you want to keep or use is yours. I’ll donate whatever we don’t need to ether a shelter or one of those second hand stores. No sense in letting it keep taking up space that Now has a use…” she yawned, “for now... I’m going to get cleaned up and get some sleep. Feel free to make yourselves at home,” she stood up and went to the first bedroom. 

Inside were more bags randomly strewn about underneath them a bed, and along the wall seemed to be an old vanity desk, and a dresser.

“What the hell… you would think I would have at least gone through and donated some crap by now…” she huffed at herself digging through a basket of clean cloths she just never put away…

“Why do all this?” stretch asked from beside her as she dug through.She looked down and blinked processing but still not understanding,

“what do you mean?”

“Taking in complete strangers? Give us a room to set up like we live here? Giving us new cloths, getting Buttons Hopes up...” He was staring down at the floor till he mentioned button, “Exactly what do you expect out of all this?”

She frowned looking down at the bitty with what he was sure was pity which just pissed him off worse, “Stretch I’m sorry you went through whatever made you feel someone would be expecting something in return for giving basic needs, But I grew feeling as if I should try to treat others as I myself I would want to have someone treat me in their position… I know it’s not much. But if I were out on the streets even as tall as I am I would hope for a safe place with food to stay at even if it was only till I got to where I could find something better,”

Stretch rolled his eyes in disbelief muttering a “whatever” and teleported away.

Leaving Maddy to sigh and just hope that he didn’t try to destroy the place, her thoughts going to if he could use magic like Alpha. She closed the door hoping Button or the others wouldn’t end up getting into her room risking injury.

She walked into the bathroom halfheartedly swinging the door closed, not even noting that it didn’t shut the full way. She turned on the water to let it warm up given that it took a little while She began to undress, letting out a groan as she removed the uniform top and the under tank, her muscles in her back screaming, releasing several pained twinges from muscles that were protesting. She was now dressed in nothing but her pants and bra as she tossed the shirts into a hamper.

A gasp caused her to spin around to look at a small wide eyed Button.

“Button?” she spoke calmly, “Are you alright? Did you need something?” she was rather grateful she hadn’t gotten farther in undressing… did skeleton monsters understand biology? Was Button even old enough to know even if they did?He shook his head his body seeming to be trembling as he backed out of the door and ran.

She frowned his glimpse of her scars in the mirror causing her to question if it had been what had upset him. Was he sacred of her because of them? Did he even know what scars were? She sighed wondering if she should talk with Alpha at it later. She closed the door insuring it was securely shut before continuing with her shower… She stepped into the now hot water stream sighing in relief as it pointed upon her tense muscles helping to release some of the pain and tension from beneath the many overlapping intersecting scars upon her back, they were laid out in a way as if intentionally made to look like a set of wings folded upon her back. 

She hated how she got them, even hating them even more Now that they very well could be the cause of a child’s fear of her. She scrubbed her shoulders her left having what seemed to be three scratches caused by a wild animals, her forearms were gloved up past her elbows in what could have been a chemical burn, Her stomach having a long crude laceration scar down the center, her legs were not without their marks ether. Her one leg not only having other animal scratches and what seemed to be approximately one inch gash marks on each side from marks of a jawed snap trap. She hated her marks… some were from dumb luck, accidentally being in the wrong place at the wrong time, some… others not so much.She may have spent longer then needed in the shower, allowing the water to sooth her muscles and joints before finally shutting off the water and stepping out. She dried and dressed quickly brushing her hair and grabbing a hair tie, and applying some muscle rub to the areas she could reach, and while putting the tube away she took a sleeping pill to help her as her unusual and sometimes often unpredictable work schedules often messed with whatever sleep schedule her body may have had once upon a time.

She walked out with a yawn seeing Stretch sitting infrequent of the T.v. clicking through the static, “I don’t have cable, in the first bedroom some ware I think is the box with my movies and DVD player, But I never got around to digging it out,” she admitted.He huffed kicking the remote he had found, “Exactly what did you do in this place?”

“Mostly Sleep, store my crap, and eat if I didn’t pick up stuff on the way home…” she shrugged “I didn’t need it for anything else,” she set the brush on the arm of the couch as she started to French braid the still wet hair.

“What are you doing?” Stretch seemed really confused; to him it was almost as if she were stitching her hair to itself.

“Braiding my hair, it keeps it out of my face while I sleep… Have you seen Button?” she looked around once the braid was long enough to let her move without messing up her effort.

“Why what happened?” Stretch quickly took to an offensive ready to fight stance.

“Seems button thought Madam was injured, but what he described to me were healed wound marks Humans at times will receive known as Scars,” Alpha was sitting upon the opposite arm of the couch holding a sleeping Button, “though I do feel I should ask, Are you alright? He claims you had quite a lot of such markings.”

“Oh… uh… ya i'm fine, just somethings from a long time ago. The ones on my back get a little soar sometimes but it’s nothing to worry over,” she tried to smile but her body language exposed how uneasy and nerves she truly was. She fidgeted with the already finished bread, and couldn’t seem to make eye contact with the two so took to looking about the room to find something…

Alpha simply nodded, “I see, well I’m relieved to know you are not currently injured, and our accommodations are nearing completion, I took to arranging our room and sleeping quarters.” He informed.

“Oh good, I’m glad it’s going well,” she smiled, looking to the couch, then back to the bitty’s knowing the pill would kick in within the half hour or so and better to be laying down when or if they did, “I’m going to catch up on some much needed rest. You’re welcome to whatever you need in my apartment. Once I’ve slept ill order us in some pizza and start going through and putting away some things, at least it will be a bit safer after wards here for you three.”

Alpha gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, “Would you like me to wake you?” he then shifted Button who still clung to the larger father figure.

“Well if you need anything, or I start sleeping past six pm then yes. Otherwise I won’t be up in time to call or be able to sleep tonight,” It was odd having someone here to wake her, She partly wondered if she would be able to have a normal sleep schedule with her help.

“Of course Madam,” he gave the best bow he could while holding the childlike bitty.“All right, good night, or day… or whatever for now,” she gave a yawn and laid down covering up with the blanket, it wasn’t long before she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> your thoughts on the chapter and feed back in general would be great thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from the Bittys pov. Being in the apartment of a human, who seems to not even be able to really care for herself. lets see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you made it this far there must be something you like, i hope you enjoy it.

Alpha had cleared out the closet and began using what he could to make the end stands more homey and comfortable for the pups. He had just finished when Button had come to him crying that Maddy was injured. The alpha felt a twinge of guilt for using his magic to force the young one to sleep, but Button had already witnessed enough horror, and not knowing the extent of Maddy’s wounds he didn’t want to risk any more. 

He had teleported into the bathroom, thankful he had supplemented with a few more candies to regain his health, only to find her completely unclothed, at first he turned away blushing, but the glimpse of something caused him to take another look. All over her back, on her side, her arms. How could she have survived what he could only assume was torture, why else would a human in such a day and age have so many scars. 

He closed his eyes and teleported back to the room ware Button now slept curled up wrapped in his bow on a bed made of oven mitts and raggs. His mind was made up, This woman would now be under his protection. He would see to it that no harm would ever befall her again. 

Gathering up the trash and unsalvageable he took to checking over the kitchen, making inventory of the food, which seemed scarce in itself, she seemed to have a few canned goods, some instant noodles, some frozen quick meals and a leftover pizza that looked long past its throw out date. As he started cleaning the kitchen he couldn’t help but feel she was taking to long. Even when he heard the water shut off he waited… he worried had she fallen asleep?

He teleported once more into the bathroom. He sighed in relief upon seeing her applying muscle cream, of course she would have something to help with the discomfort, though he was sure he could make something better for her. He was about to teleport out once more while she grabbed her hair supplies, till he heard the pill bottle rattle. Blinking he watched as she quickly swallowed the tablets and put the bottle back in the cubert and stepped out. 

He waited for her to leave before examining what she had taken. He quickly read the full label and frowned, he may need to brush up on his human biology but he was fairly sure anything that had a warning that the medicine could cause dependency was not a good thing… especially with the bottle nearly empty, and two replacement bottles behind it.

He teleported back to Button and meeting the madam in the living room. Once he made sure she was asleep while she lay, her breathing even and heart rate low, he turned to stretch, “I’ve set up the Den for you and Button, I am sure you wouldn’t mind sharing a space, but i will still need your help with some things.”

“Really?” Stretch looked to the woman then back to Alpha with a raised brow bone, “Well… fine. I’ll help where i can,” He shrugged and followed the taller bitty into the second room.

“I’m assuming this has nothing to do with the room dose it?” Stretch asked knowing full well what the topic was actually about, “Let me guess you found piles of dust in the other room?”

“Not the kind you mean, though i will admit her cleaning or housekeeping leaves something to be desired,” He laid Button Down in the makeshift bed nest within one of the stands, after turning on the string of lights he used to illuminate the stand.

“So what’s the problem then?” He looked around, the room itself was mostly empty aside from the two stands and afew piles of items that seemed were still being sorted. Inside the stand Button was laid down within there were two beds made out of pot holders and rags, Stretch would have scoffed but it was a lot better than their previous accommodations. 

“Pup, i think we should stay,” he sighed knowing the reaction to come. 

“What!?!” Stretch spun to face Alpha.

“She is not like the others we had in the past, I’ve seen her scars, she has faced enough horrors of her own,” Alpha tried to explain. 

“What do you mean you have Seen her scars?”

“Button had came to me upset and crying that she was hurt, i teleported to check on her. She has them nearly everywhere,” He explained.

Stretch’s lip curled, and brow raised, “So you were being a dirty old man and paying on a human? Your going to risk this family by making us stay, just because she has scars?

” Alpha’s eyes narrowed and he emits a low warning growl, “She needs just as much care and protection as either you or Button, and I am not forcing anyone to stay. As i overheard she will be bringing us to the shelter for exams and to not only become better informed herself on how to better care for us, but to insure our health and try to offer safe alternatives should we choose not to stay.”

Stretch sighed rubbing his temple, “Alpha you know i normally trust you on these things, but i’m not so willing to readily trust one of them again,” He snipped before hugging and looking away, “But… everything considered a human who is never or atleast hardly home sounds a lot better than the last place, for Button’s sake i’ll try to make this place work. But Alpha I hope you know what your doing.”

“Thank you Pup. I only have one other request, try to act civil with her. So far she herself has done nothing to earn your spite,” he pleaded.

“Fine,” he bit out, “But i’m not turning into some chubby house bitty just because she saved us,” He turned to leave but not before hearing a faint approving,

“Thank you pup,” from Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is always welcome, what you think of the characters, the story thus far, and possibly any kinda random notes i will read over! 
> 
> So please leave a kudos and some feed back thank you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nap, she wakes to find what the Bitty group have been up to as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. you made it to chapter 4 ... thank you, i hope you enjoy the story

“Madam,” someone called causing Maddy to groan, “Madam It’s Six o’clock,” they gently shook her shoulder. 

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned and gave a Stretch while laying down, and going limp for a moment while she tried to get her mind to gather its thoughts. And sat up, looking for whoever had shaken her shoulder. 

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up mind still fogged after yawning she looked to find who had shaken her shoulder, but whoever had been standing beside the couch was now gone. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up to find Alpha standing atop the arm, looking down at her almost apologetically

“Oh, Hello Awlfa..,” she yawned again but sat up, “Sorry takes me a bit to wake up. Did you find everything you need?” She was still struggling to fully wake.

He gave a nod, “Yes Madam, and i took the liberty of clearing out your room and sorted what i could, I had also taken the liberty to get rid of anything broken or damaged beyond repair. It seems you had a mouse problem at one point so some clothing items and sewing fabric had to be tossed out, though i did find time to even put away the hampers of clean clothes you had, and setting up your sewing supplies from the totes and boxes on or around your Desk in your room ware you seemed to have already partly set up as your craft area,” he explained.

Maddy blinked at him and with a confused look she glanced over and found the first bedroom door wide open and actually clean, she looked around to find what few boxes and totes remain though there was a small stack of empty totes and some folded boxes beneath them.

He seen her expression and tilted his head slightly at her, “I do hope you don’t mind, but i thought it may cut back on some of the needed sorting and help with the over all tasks that were at hand,” He still watched as if watching for a reaction.

She snorted then smiled at him impressed, “Well thank you. That actually does help a lot. Though i hope you know you don’t have to do all that on your own. By the way ware is Button and Stretch?” she glanced around for them.

“They are in the room going through some of the Doll clothing i had found among your sewing supplies, i must say you had quite a bit. I hope it was alright i gave them the items to go through, you had said we were welcome to whatever we found or needed so i assumed you wouldn’t mind,” once again he seemed to be watching for a reaction.

“I didn’t even remember having anything in there, but i’m glad you found some use for them, i used to have some old dolls and action figures i would make outfits for… kinda fell out of habit for it, though i hope i have the old patterns still… i may be able to make some stuff for you guys that may be otherwise hard to find,” she seemed to be thinking, “may have to try and make some practice things first before i started making functional cloths…My grandmother put most of my craft and doll stuff in storage when she felt i was to old for it, so i hope it’s all there and i didn’t lose too much.” She looked around then stood up to go to the kitchen ware a shelf held several take out and order menus, “Do you know what they will want on their pizza or should we go ask?” she looked back to Alpha, glancing about seeing he no longer was upon the couch, and finding him atop the counter.

He seemed to close his eyes (which honestly still fascinated Maddy as she wondered if it was a soft bone there instead of true bone) while he thought before looking back up to her, “I do not know if the pups ever had Pizza. Stretch however tends to favor sweets, specifically honey, if i recall. And, Button has a liking for tacos, though i have never heard of a taco place delivering,” He teleported beside the menus and began glancing over the titles.

“I can work with those guidelines, what about you? Anything in particular you like?” she began dialing the number while holding a menu that looked the most used with stains and worn folded edges.

“I tend to prefer raw meat, cheese and wines mostly but as i don’t think your pizza shop will have much of any of that i will be more than satisfied if they have any fresh fruits or a simple salad.”

Maddy gave a smirk, “Never doubt Vinny,” the sound of someone picking up could be heard over the phone, “one moment,” she said to the recipient, “Alpha what kind of meat?”

He seemed caught off guard but replied, “Ugh, Goat.. but i am just as happy to ea-”

Maddy seemed to be done listening, “Ya sorry about that, Give the phone to Vinny, its Maddy, ok well don’t screw it up, i need a taco pizza, some honey sticky knots, and a special order platter, with sliced fruit and cheese spread, and a Chunk of Raw Goat meat, got that? Raw, do not let it touch a pot or pan jackass, also i need a wine sampler just let Vinny pick he knows what goes well with the stuff on the special plate.”

Maddy continued with her order giving them the needed information to pay over the phone while Alpha looked about the kitchen seemingly absentmindedly. No sooner did Maddy hang up feeling proud of herself, crying could be heard from the smols room. Alpha had teleported and Maddy quickly darted to the rooms boor, finding Button crying among a pile of clothes, stretch trying to comfort him and Alpha squatting beside the small upset child bitty.

“What happened is he hurt?” Maddy had not wanted to scare him by towering over them, Stretch was already looking nervous and seemed to keep glancing over at Maddy in mid glare before turning back to button with much softer expressions than the ones he was giving Maddy, who read them as warnings to stay back.

“Seems there’s nothing that fits him,” Alpha sighed picking up the small one to cradle him.

Maddy felt a little relieved, “well if that’s all while were out doing check ups tomorrow, i’ll just buy him some that fit, i’m sure the shelter may have somethings, and probably be able to suggest a few local shops,” she was glad it was something so simple, “by the way i may need you three to help me later make a shopping list of what you will need in general along with food stuffs you like so when were out i can pick up some stuff.” She had three sets of eyes upon her no sooner did she say about buying clothes for button, Alpha who was smiling, Stretch who seemed skeptical and Button whose eyes were still watering.

“Y-your gonna get me new clothes?” he sniffled looking up at maddy from the safety of Alpha’s arms.

Maddy wasn’t sure why that seemed like such an odd thing, “I was planning on getting a few things, after all unless you three choose otherwise, you’ll need some things for here, and if i’m your caretaker it’s my job to make sure you have the things you need, right? So the least i can do is get you some clothes when were out shopping.” She squatted down feeling silly for staying standing when talking to them.

“Well if your offering to get for all of us, some actual beds would be great. The pot holders are softer then the streets but it’d be nice to have an actual bed for once, that is if we’re staying here,” Scratch spoke with a unconvinced tone as he cleaned up some of the cloths, but maddy seemed to miss it.

“Sure, i’m not sure what all they have as options for bitty beds, but you three are welcome to pick out your own if you like. I will see if i have anything in the meantime more suitable than pot holders,” she couldn’t help but smile, if Stretch was asking about something like that he most likely was planning on staying, right?

Button seemed to be staring up at her with questioning eyes, “C-could i maybe get some new toys to?” his voice was so quiet Maddy nearly missed it.

“Sure, though i may have some in the totes still sitting in the living room, if i find any your welcome to look through them, i know they may not be what you would pick for yourself as they were my old toys. Anything else you boys think of just let me know, Ok?”

Stretch seemed to not have heard her or just didn’t care what she said, Alpha gave a single nod, and Button still sniffling gave a nod, before wiggling off of Alpha’s lap and helping Stretch pick up the items.

She smiled at the sight of Button looking happy once more, “oh i also ordered dinner already, they will be delivering it shortly. I hope Taco Pizza and sweet bread with honey are alright with you to for dinner,” she smiled waiting to see Button’s face, she was not ready for the star shaped pupils. How had he done that?

“T-taco pizza?” he looked up at her bewildered.

"Ya they take all the stuff one would normally put in a taco and put it atop a pizza,” She could swear he was practically vibrating, “If you don’t like it we can try to find something else,” she offered.

“I don’t know if there will be meany alternative options, as i already went through your pantry and fridge before cleaning your room. Meany of even the canned goods were long past the throw out date,” Alpha spoke from beside her, “there is already a grocery shopping list upon your counter top though i think you overlooked it earlier,” he explained.

“Wow, busy Bitty,” she blinked down at him, How long had she been asleep again? “Ok so after the check ups tomorrow, i’ll take you boys shopping for beds and supplies before getting some grocery shopping done. Anyway i’m going to start going through the stuff in the living room, so it may be a little bit of a hazard area while i do, so please be careful, and at least make sure i know if your passing through, Ok?”

Button happily nodded, Stretch gave a irritated huff looking to see if Maddy had finished talking, but his action had gained him a warning glance from Alpha.

“I will be more than happy to help you with the task,” Alpha offered.

“Well thank you, though you don’t have to. You already managed to get me back my bedroom. Which i didn’t even think i have managed to enter since shortly after i moved in,” she joked.

“I may be of some help pointing out items you come upon should we be able to use them, and you not know,” he offered the explanation but had she continued to turn him down for helping it was likely he would not press further.

“Honestly hadn’t thought of that,” she finally agreed, setting to work as soon as she stepped out of the bitty’s room, and looking to the totes she had put off for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, and Notes are always welcome!!!
> 
> feedback can help me develop better later on so please feel free to leave a note.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... someone forgot the lease said No Pets... also Pizza's Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i suck at summaries, and a lot of this is dull day to day stuff... for that i thank you all for keeping with this so far.

Alpha stood watching curiously as Maddy seemed to be rearranging some of the empty totes one with a tape strip labeled donations, and setting up one of the folded down boxes and writing “trash” upon it. She looked upon the three containers. Finally the curiosity got the best of him, “Madam what are you doing exactly?”

“Since some of this stuff i haven’t been through in i’m not even sure how long, and i know there are going to be some things from my childhood, i thought to use the totes for donation items, things i come upon that are still in decent condition but i have no further use for or wanting for, and and anything not worth salvaging i would put in a box to be taken to the trash. Anything i’m planning on keeping I’ll try to put it away as i come upon it so i don’t end up putting it in another random corner or something till another day,” She opened one of the unopened boxes, finding it full of paper wrapped items.

Alpha gave an approving nod as he continued watching, “Sounds a rather organised method you have chosen Madam,” he hadn’t noticed himself staring upon her back where he knew the scars were.

“Well this isn’t the first time i had to clean out my home… though it’s the first time i ever let it get this bad, i would have to do similar things when i was a kid. My room, my closet, and even my school locker was a kinda… well… its a pattern when i get depressed i guess,” she shrugged unsure of what else to say. And began unwrapping the items, finding what seemed to be a full dinnerware set, she unwrapped them all and set them in the kitchen counter to be washed later. And collapsed the now empty box, before pulling out a new tote.

Alpha seemed caught off guard by her honesty, but gave a sad nod, watching her as she worked, clearing away the paper into the trash box before opening the new tote, “you had a full dinnerware set? It doesn’t seem to match what you were using.” he looked from the white cheap plates to the decorative blue painted rose plates, with a gravy boat, and tea set including sugar and creamer bowls.

“Well i was given some things when my great grandmother died… that wasn’t even the set she used, she kinda had a collecting habit, anyway, when i moved from my child home, i was given a lot of my things from storage, some i’m not sure i was meant to be given or even if i got all of my things. So when i moved here i didn’t even remember the dinner set and bought just enough to get by thinking one day i would get more or do something more with it,” she looked to the tote before here, “Heck i may have most of what i need just packed away and not even know it. My family could have just been dumping the remaining contents of that storage shed onto me.” she shrugged.

“Will your family not miss such treasures?” he looked back at the dinner ware.

“Probably not, the last time i recall seeing that pattern of a set my grandmother was smashing the salt ‘n’ pepper shakers to it along with the butter plate.. So i’m going to assume not. Plus if there had been anything anyone wanted they may have tried to seek me out for it by now,” She looked into the tote trying to think of ware to set the books, “I may have to stop by a store and have them deliver a new book case or two… i don’t even remember owning this meany,” she dragged the full tote off to the side along a wall. She then grabbed another tote to drag out of the pile to check the contents. Before she could open it there was a knock at the door.

“Well that was fast even for Vinny,” she walked over to the door, Alpha had teleported to a nearby stand as Maddy made her way to the door. Maddy looked out the peephole, before opening the door, with a very confused look.

What stood before her was not the delivery man, instead stood a five foot white rabbit woman with her ears in a relaxed state as she smiled at Maddy, “Good evening Miss Drake, i’m sorry for the late visit but given your usual routine i thought this would be the best time to find you awake,” she explained with a smile, “May i come in?”

“Uhm Shore?” Maddy stepped aside still confused, “I’d offer you something but i’m not sure what i have at the moment other than tap water.”

“Nothing to worry about dear, When you came back today i noticed something and thought i may need to remind you that according to the lease pets are strictly forbidden,” she had a very motherly tone, one that could make a grown man feel as if they were being scolded.

Maddy’s eyes quickly jumped from Alpha to Snow her mind almost instantly coming up with a solution, “Well then i have good news for you Miss Snow, i have not now nor have i ever brought a pet into my apartment,” she spoke with such confidence and sincerity Alpha had raised a brow at Maddy, “Instead let me introduce you to one of my three new roommates Alpha,” she spoke with pride on how easily she had thought it up.

Alpha appeared by her side in his full form a hand upon Maddy’s shoulder while his other was behind his back and his eyes down cast at miss snow. But he gave a small curt bow, “Greetings Miss Snow, i do hope my occupancy along with the rest of my pack is not problematic for Madam here,” His tail lightly swished though no irritation or readable emotion was upon his face that maddy could read, “I am more than confident Madam would have spoken to you about about it, but given the situation and the time frame she may have been preoccupied,” his tail was loosely wrapping around Maddy almost protectively. He hadn’t thought of any consequences for Maddy, he would however fight for his right to remain with her, along with his pack.

The rabbit seemed to shiver under the stare of the dragon skeleton, her ears now pulled back in a tense state, “Oh! N-no, nothing like that at all. I just needed to check with Maddison about possibly altering her lease to legally. Mostly just a technicality reasons and to cover us both legally should there be any problems down the line,” She pulled out two packets of papers, “I drew up a new lease that should be acceptable. I drew up a new lease that should be acceptable. I’d like to go over it to see if there was anything that may need changed or altered.”

“Sure,” Maddy felt relieved having found the reasoning for the visit was not to cast out the boys but instead it was simply some paperwork, “and thank you for understanding Snow, feel free to sit. And we can go over them, i have pizza on the way if you would like your welcome to some if you like,” she offered. Unaware of how Alpha was raising a brow at her but he gave a small nod as if agreeing with Maddy.

Despite the now more lax stature of the large Male Skeleton, Snow still seemed nervous as she took a seat, “Oh no thank you, it shouldn’t take too long to go over, id rather not intrude on your meal,” her usual soft smile still upon her face despite her more tense state.

Alpha pulled out a chair for Maddy waiting for her to sit before returning to his Bitty form atop the table beside her. Still looking at Snow as he waited for the papers to be presented to them.

“It is mostly a full copy of the same lease as before, same rent, pay by date and so on, only few things I’ve changed is adding a ‘smols’ Deposit, a portion saying your responsible for any damage to your own items by them, and that given the space you have there will be a number limit of approximately twenty, but i will be happy to change that provided you can show you have safe accommodations for them,” she sat with a pen in hand waiting for Maddy to finish reading.

“Seems rather generous of you Miss. Snow,” Alpha stated as he read over the papers along with Maddy.

“Well i have no complaints or anything to note, and i can even write you a check now for the deposit if you like,” Maddison offered taking the pen.

“You can if you like, or you can even pay it with your next rent, but on another note. I was wondering if it weren’t too much trouble,” She glanced from Maddy to Alpha, “If i could meet your new additions?”

Alpha seemed bored with her question and seemed to have simply sit upon Maddy’s arm as if it were a stool or cushion, “I would have to check with them, Alpha obviously doesn’t mind but i don’t think i should speak for ether Button or Stretch,” she moved Alpha before standing up to go ask, when there was another knock at the door.

“That i believe is the food, I will go check with the pups about meeting Miss Snow and inform them of the foods arrival,” Alpha teleported away.

“I don’t need to meet them today, and if they don’t feel comfortable meeting me i will understand, and i won’t keep them from eating,” Snow said as Maddison checked the peephole again before opening the door.

“Hay uh, Here is one medium taco pizza, one order of sticky bun twists, a salad a special platter and a bottle of wine,” he read off the list before looking up. Maddison was taking the food setting it on the counter she had missed how the guy watched her, or he sneered in disgust at Snow.

“I paid over the phone so talk to Vinny about your tip,” Maddy said checking the boxes for the state of the food and insuring the food was correct. A sudden yelp caused maddy to turn around and find a full sized Alpha standing before the doorway arms crossed and glaring down at a startled Pizza guy.

“I do believe Madam said she has already paid,” Alpha’s eyes narrowed at the man in warning.

“Oh, uh… right. Um, Have a nice night then,” he gave a smile at Maddison and waved.

Alpha grabbed the edge of the door before looking the man in the eye, “She will,” he shut the door with a growl.

“Alpha are you alright?” Maddy blinked completely unaware of what had happened.

“Nothing to worry yourself over Madam, Oh and Miss Snow i am sorry to say the pups aren’t quite feeling up to meeting anyone new at the moment. Though i will be more than happy to walk you back down to the office,” he gave her an apologetic look.

“Thank you,” she smiled at Alpha, standing up, “And Miss Drake I’ll leave behind your copy, hoe you have a great night,” She stood up and gathered the papers.

“Madam, while i’m gone you’re welcome to start setting up the pups and my own plate, I will be back shortly and bring the pups out to eat. I will be only but a moment.” he opened the door and led Snow out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and Notes are always welcome!
> 
> i love getting feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner talk with small skeleton monsters.... also.. who is taking care of who?

Maddy was feeling a little unsure of herself took to the task of setting the table. She opened her dishes cubert and found there was only one dinner plate, a bowl, a coffee mug and a travel mug. She pulled out the one plate and took two of the smaller dessert plates from the dinnerware and washed them quickly to use for the bittys. She hadn’t realized how little she had unpacked or prepared should there ever even be a plate or bowl broken.

“Guess i have been slacking more than i thought,” she started cutting up a sliver of the pizza on one plate for Button and Stretch hopefully in a portion that was small enough for them to manage and eat without overfilling, She even cut up a Sticky knot and placed it upon the plate, She found a box that held a wrapped plate atop a Ziploc bag of partly melted ice. Beside the plate was a small 8oz bottle of wine, Maddy made a note to thank Vinny for accommodating such an odd request. She unwrapped the plate to find a nicely displayed spread of sliced cheeses and fresh fruit. Also in the box was the requested raw meat wrapped and a note in its own Ziploc of a recipe and a note with “Go get em” on it. She shook her head, who knew what the old man thought she was doing. She sliced some of the meat and placed it upon a plate with a few of the fruit and cheese slices, after placing the makeshifts plates onto the table she put away the cold foods to make sure it wouldn’t go bad.

She started searching her drawers and cupboards for something for the drinks, eventually she came upon two small medicine cup/cups, being the smallest things she had they may be able to use she poured some wine into one, and milk in the other. Then got out the small stir sticks that were thin straws and cut them to make them more manageable for the bitties.

She turned and was startled to find the three already upon the table, Button happily munching at the pizza, while stretch was carefully eating some of the honey stick chunks. Alpha seemed to be sitting cross legged and enjoying his meal.

“My apologies for starting to eat without you Madam,” he gave a curt nodding bow.

“Oh it’s fine, i just didn’t know you were back yet, or that you already retrieved the boys, uh.., i found some straws but i’m not sure if they will work well.. And maybe while were out i can look for some doll house dishes that might work better for you three,” She took her seat after passing out the drinks.

“This is Amazing! I never knew taco’s could come in the form of Pizza!” Button’s one eye socket held a star shaped pupil.

“Ya, have to say i’m kinda surprised you went through the trouble of ordering something for each of us,” Stretch commented.

“Well i was planning on ordering from vinny’s, he has decent deals and is fairly close…” She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“And goat and wine is a normal thing on a Pizza menu?” Alpha seemed curiously awaiting her response.

“He actually keeps his own stash of food at the restaurant, as he doesn’t really get to have lunch or dinner at home and at times likes to have something other than sauce and bread. If i recall he also carries real lamb for Gyros, and a few cans of anchovies for the very few people who eat them,” she began to eat her own slices of pizza.

“Can we have these everyday?” Button asked hopefully, His eye still holding the star pupil. Alpha sighed shaking his skull, stretch looked between Alpha and Maddy to see who spoke first.

Maddy who hadn’t noticed the actions of the older two was the one to speak up, “Well i don’t know about that,” She took another bite, before looking at a cress fallen button, “I think we can get them for special occasions or even a occasional treat, but if i eat pizza or to much acidic foods it will give me acid reflux, and though Vinny’s is good, the seasonings and taco sauce are some of the worst for causing it. Of course probably doesn’t help me that most of what i eat is ether quick fix meals or take out,” she took another bite, “But i see no harm in ordering it every so often.”

“What is… acid reflux?” Button tilted his head in confusion.

“Uh… well i’m not sure how much you know of human biology, but Humans and non-magical creatures have a inner system of things called organs, and other bits which help us break down food and convert it into energy,” Maddy began, “Our stomach which is near to bottom of our throat, breaks down food with acid, and when we eat to much of foods with their own natural acids, like tomatoes, salsa and some others i can’t quite recall at the moment, it can mess with the pre existing fluids in our body, and cause problems.”

Button was left looking at his bits of food as he processed the information, “So… it’s like a belly ache?” he finally asked after processing the words.

“Almost, more like a belly and throat burn,” Maddy was rather impressed the little one had understood as much as he did. As far as she knew human biology was completely different than monster biology, and she had no idea when monster children learned about it.

“So eating this stuff will hurt you?” Button looked up at her with worry and concern tears welling in his eye.

“Two or three slices? No. However if i were to sit here and eat the whole pizza or have two or three slices for each meal i would probably be affected, trying to eat as many antacids i could,” She admitted.

“Y-you don’t have to order this just for me…” tears slowly over flowed his one eye as he looked at her.

“Button as i said, every so often is fine. It’s a nice change of pace from my usual sausage and mushroom. Besides as i said two slices won’t hurt me. And so long as i eat the leftovers in moderation I should be fine,” She assured finishing her slice.

“Oh…ok” he muttered sounding unconvinced, “th-thank you.”

Maddy smiled and used a finger to gently rub his skull reminiscent of someone scuffling a child’s hair, “Your welcome sweet skull,” She stood up taking her now empty plate, “Well you boys can keep eating, I’m going to get back to sorting through the stuff.”

“Just to clarify, we don’t have to clean our plates before we leave the table do we?” Stretch asked Maddy as she cleaned up her area out of habit.

“No, i would never expect you to eat more then you feel your able,” She blinked at him in confusion, but thought it better to not inquire at the moment. She missed the sigh of relief from Button as she left to get back to work.

She started once more on the totes, bags and boxes, several boxes were slid to the side as they were full of books and movies that she had no place to put at the moment as her entertainment stand could not hold the lot of ether, she then found bags of clothes, towels, linens, and clean kitchen rags. Some were filled with stuffed animals and miscellaneous toys. She sorted threw tossing out mouse chewed or broken items and donating anything she felt no sentimental attachment to and thought would be much to large for Button. She set the remaining toys upon the coffee table before going back to work.

She was down to three last totes, opening on to find random and forgotten nick-nacks, near all but some porcelain mug charms and decorative pictures were placed in the donation piles.

“Madam when are you planning to go to sleep?” Alpha asked from beside her.

“Well i only have this tote let, unless the stuff from the closet is still there. I need to put away what food was left out,” she got up to take care of the leftovers only to blink in confusion when she seen the food and plates gone.

“I have already taken care of the food and put the pups to bed,” He stepped closer, “I’m sure the rest of this can wait,”

“Uh,” she looked about finding two boxes full of trash, and two near full of donations, had she gotten so caught up in her sorting? “Well… I still need to make a shopping list for groceries, household items and whatever you boys may need,” she thought out loud.

“Madam I assure you i will be more than willing to help with such tasks come morning. But for now i feel it may be best for you to get a full nights sleep, from what you listed we may have a full day tomorrow,” he placed a small bitty hand upon her thy, “i can start you some tea while you dress Madam, I assure you nothing that is left to do is anything that is worth risking your health.”

She sighed,”Alright Alpha. I’ll go get dressed for bed,” she stood up, “i’m kinda proud of myself for getting this much work done today, if i keep up this pace tomorrow i may even get to weeding out the old garden and cleaning under the platform before my next shift to work,” She brushed off some of the dirt from her pants, Missing the calculating look from Alpha.

“Is it mandatory for you to work so many shifts?” 

“That is a yes And no, if the person for the next shift doesn’t come in then yes, unless someone else is willing to cover. But mostly i have just been picking up extra shifts as it was better than… well…” she looked around the apartment as if the answer would jump out of nowhere.

“I see perhaps now you will feel more at ease here,” He gave a small bow before teleporting away and appearing in the kitchen in his full form. Going through the spice pantry.

Maddy gave a yawn, then walked into the first room to look for sleep cloths. She paused looking about, Her bed was not only cleaned off. But looked as if someone had ether washed the bedding or replaced it. Her dresser was free of anything a top it, and even her closet was open to show meany cloths hung neatly. Beside the bed on either side were two night stands she didn’t recall having, each with their own lamp and one with a alarm clock reading eleven thirty at night.

Before she made her way to the dresser to search for something to sleep in her eyes fell to a small table that now held her sewing machine, beside it were her jar of pins with a cushion a top and jars of buttons, a cup with scissors and pencils within it. She walked over a feeling of nostalgia washing over her as she thought back on the doll cloths she used to make for a action figure she once had. The clothing orders the neighbor kids put in when they found out she could make toy clothes helped her hone her skill growing up. Looking about she frowned.

“Madam are you alright?” Alpha called from the door.

“Ya, i was just noticing how much more room there is now,” She lied.

He watched her skeptically but nodded, “the tea i made should have calming effect, and it along with some oils i used when washing your bedding should aid in helping you rest,” he started turning down the bedding for her, “I placed the clean pajamas in the second drawer,” he informed, “If you need anything else you only need to call.”

“Not that i’m ungrateful, because i am, this place is amazing, along with everything you done in one day. But… i can’t help but ask why?” She looked around at everything how could Alpha have accomplished so much in those few short hours she slept, “Why all this extra, for me?”

“You saved my pack and myself when even i doubt i could have, you gave us a place to stay and food to eat and even went out of your way to clear out a full room in your home for us. And did so all with a kind smile and gentle tone. So though for you it may seem like extra, for me i am merely taking care of my pack,” he then gently turned her chin with his finger to look him in the eye, “All of my pack,” he then walked out, “Good night madam.”

Maddison was left blinking and confused, looking at a now closed door when she came out of her stopper she dressed and drank the slightly sweet tea and surprisingly drifted off to sleep quite easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first true morning waking up with the bittys.

Maddy felt the fog of sleep slowly and gently lift from her and lul her out of sleep, she felt warm and comfy, wanting to hold on to the very last wisp as long as she could. She shifted her one hand to rest atop her pillow beside her only to jolt up and look down at the spot. Only to find nothing there… she could have sworn she had touched something as hard as bone resting upon the Pillow beside her.

The sound of giggling caught her attention and curiosity caused her to forget the strange occurrence. Her Mind trying to grasp who could be in her house, till the events of yesterday came to mind, “Right…. Bittys…” She rubbed her eyes with a yawn, “Better get some coffee,” Her mind going over the list of things she felt she had to get done around the apartment and outside…. “Probably should get the totes empty and do the dishes… maybe make a to do list so i don’t forget anything.” She remade the bed after getting out of it, somehow feeling as if not doing so would be rude given the effort alpha put into making her room look so nice to begin with.

Upon opening her bedroom door the smell of coffee hit her, she closed her eyes allowing herself to just enjoy the calm of the moment. Opening her eyes she looked about to find Button standing atop the coffee table dressed in a knitted sweater that was rather big on the small bitty and a pair of loose brown Shorts. He was holding a Teddy Bear that was just small enough for him.

“Good Morning Button, I see you found some of the toys i left out for you,” She tried to smile hoping her tired morning “mean” face wasn’t scaring him.

But with a blink his one eye socket was filled with a blue star, “There for me?” he hugged the teddy bear closer.

“If you even want any of them, they used to be mine when i was little, and some used to be for my doll house. Though some may be to big i’m sure we can still find you something else while we’re out if you want,” she shrugged figuring there was probably something small he would like she could get if the rest of the toys were to big. She looked about the toys, with button standing among them, it was obviously meany were twice his size if not bigger.

“Y-you’ll buy me new toys?” he stuttered in disbelief and almost amazed hope.

“Of course i will, and once i get some practical fabric i will even try to make some for you if you like,” She offered.

He sniffled his eye now filling with tears, “Th-thank you.”

“Oh Button, i’m sorry i wasn’t trying to upset you,” She wanted to snuggle the small child but recalling how timid he seemed yesterday didn’t want to scare him.

“C-can i ask you something?” he started fidgeting with the end of his bow.

“Of course you can,” she couldn’t help but think he looked adorable at that moment.

“Since… Since we are going to be staying,” he glanced up at her before quickly looking down still fidgeting with his Blue ribbon Bow, “and.. Y-your gonna take care of us…can.. Can i call you mother?” he now had his eyes closed and shivering a little as if he was preparing and bracing for whatever response he was expecting.

She was caught off guard with the question and his current behavior. “Button Baby you are welcome to call me whatever you like,” She herself didn’t see why the Bitty wished to call her such, But she would not break the small babes heart. He looked so adorable fidgeting, but she felt her rage rise at whoever caused him to respond and react in such a way but tried to hide it.

The small Bitty’s eyes looked up at her his expression one of disbelief and hope. His mouth quivered as he held up his arms, and his one pupil turned into a star then a heart shape.

“Oh sweet skull,” She scooped him up holding him close, “Look i have no clue what you have been through, but your here with me now. I’m doing to do what i can. I’m far from perfect little one, but so long as you want to stay i will Do my very best to take care of you, Ok?” She held him close to her chest and gently rubbed his back with her thumb. She smiled when she felt him ether nod or snuggle in.

While still cradling Button to her chest Maddison gave a look toward the area she left the totes to be sorted only to find the donation items and garbage boxes gone. Only the two she left to go through and her tots with movies and Books.

“Madam,” the warm voice of Alpha called, “I have coffee ready for you.

She looked to the kitchen ware she had heard him call out, wondering how she managed to sleep through the smell of coffee brewing, “I will be right there, Thank You Alpha.” She looked around as she walked to get her coffee. The place was… clean… even her plants looked greener and healthier. Beside the shelves were several clean flower pots and two potting soil bags, one open and a hand trowel in it.

Upon entering the kitchen the dishware was no longer sitting on the counter, however Slim was sitting upon a tea towel that was folded to make for a easy lounging chair. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and black slacks. A outfit she couldn’t help but smile as he seemed so relaxed in.

On the counter nearby was her travel mug filled with the dark liquid of the Gods, beside it a plate with a bunny shaped pastry and a few papers.

“Well this is adorable,” She set Button down and looked over the pastry unsure if it was made here or if it was bought and if so by who, “Did you boys eat?” She sat down at the table with her Mug and plate in hand.

“Yes Mamma, Daddy already got me and stretch some of the Cinna-Bunnies and had us get cleaned and dressed to go out today,” Button said proudly. Stretch’s eyes snapped open and locked onto Button the moment he called Maddy by the new title.

“Madam, i cleaned up , as well as took care of the donation items, Miss. Snow was happy to help with them,even was gracious enough to bring the Cinna-Bunnies from her cousins Bakery. The crawl space has also been cleaned, and i made up the lists, one for necessities for the Pups. As well as a list of basic groceries i think could be useful, all though i’m quite sure of my own healing abilities i do not see any harm in letting you take the pups and i to the facility to assure you that we are healthy.” Alpha had teleported onto the Table, wearing a outfit she recalled once belonging to a Groom action figure, with paisley patterns on the jacket and pants, “You will need only get dressed for us to leave as i took care of the rest.”

“Daddy guess what!” Button bounded over to Alpha.

Maddison smiled as she watched the interaction and ate her pastry, pausing at a tingling of the magic within the pastry dissolve and replenish her energy instantly.

Alpha knelt down to Button, “What is it pup?”

“Mamma said i can call her Mamma, And she might get me a toy if we find one while we’re out,” Button’s one Pupil was shaped like a star once again.

“Sounds like you have a nice treat to look forward to,” he placed a hand atop Button’s head gently petting him.

“Ok, i’ll go get dressed, then call in to the Center to see if they even take Walk-ins, Then we should be good to go. Thank you for helping out as much as you have Alpha. But i do hope you aren’t doing all this and cutting into your own Sleep and rest. You seem to have done an awful lot in the little time you’ve been here,” She took another sip of coffee.

“I assure you madam i get more than enough rest, though i do appreciate your concern.” He smiled watching as she returned to her room and shut the door.

“Don’t you think were getting a little too cozy to soon, Alpha? It’s barely been a day and your doing chores, and Button is already getting attached,” Stretch whispered to the larger Skeleton, “It’s only going to be harder when things go south.”

Alpha Looked over to button who was picking up crumbs from the table and placing them on the plate, “Pup i know you worry for button but if we are to have a permanent home we must try, and not hold the actions of past owners against new caretakers. I don’t know meany who would clean out a full room in their home for three Bittys. Her actions thus far have shown no signs of dangerous acts nor aggressive nature I think we will be fine here.”

“She is being too nice to not want Something,” Stretch insisted.

The conversation was cut short by the bedroom door opening. Maddison stepped out wearing a long sleeve button up black shirt, and Bootcut pants. After making the call and having to talk to a sickeningly sweet voice that ensured in near singsong fashion, she set to checking her purse and gathering the lists.

“Alpha there isn’t much on this list, are you sure there isn’t anything else more than some bedding and clothes for Button i can get you three?”

“I’m sure anything else can be obtained later on for me Madam,” Alpha Assured.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddy stood looking up at the 8 floor building with Glass dome top. This was Not what she had been expecting, she had been expecting a small nearly depressing building with abandoned smalls… not a massive skyscraper (massive in her opinion anyway) with a fenced in Garden, and outdoor playground for the Bittys and staff.

She walked through the Glass box like entrance the automatic doors closing behind her as she approached another set of doors, She looked in and could see a Large Fish Tank with Aquatic bitties swimming in it. With a frown as she wasn't sure she was in the right place, she opened it quietly.

On the left of the Fish tank was a Bubbly Rainbow haired smiling woman who seemed to have her desk covered in plush toys, Puffy stickers and Glitter, every move she made seemed to send off the crafting Virus everywhere. To the right was a Grumpy looking grumbly gray haired man with deeply warn wrinkles, surrounded by Mountains of paperwork, His desk seemed neat and tidy despite the papers. The only thing that did not seem to be a Necessary tool up on his desk was a Small little Fox eared and tailed Bitty in a small wheel chair that played with one of few little toys about the desk area for him. Every now and then the Bitty would toss the small plush ball at the man, who would then return it to him and scuffle the hair a little bit before going back to his work.

To Maddy’s Cringe the Rainbow Woman waved happily, “Oh Maddy! Over here!” with every shake there was more and more Glitter falling from her as if there was no end to the supply.

The grumpy man without looking up, “She will just keep calling till you walk over.”

With a sigh of defeat Maddy walked over to the frilly and overly stuffed desk though just out of the “splash zone” of the glitter, “Hello, i'm assuming you must be Grace, though how did you know who i was? I know i gave you my name over the phone. But still, kinda curious as to how you knew.”

After giving a blank smile as if her Mind was catching up with the question, “Oh, Silly me!” She giggled. “So is this one of the little lovelies you mentioned?” She smiled at Alpha.

“Um… Yes…” For some reason Maddison felt awkward with how smiling and friendly the woman was being, Maddy reached a hand to alpha who took hold onto a finger of hers as if sensing her discomfort, “So as i said over the phone,”

“You wish to formally adopt the three, get them check ups, buy supplies and get information. Well i took the liberty of giving Tom there,” She pointed to then waved happily at the scowling man, “A list of things to gather for you along with some Bed Boxes. I even let our resident Doctor E. Aster Stag about the three, and have a grand tour of the common areas for Bittys ready before the adoptions so if you like i can call now for your guide to the med bay,”

“Uhh…” Maddy wasn't sure how to react from being cut off, “Sure i guess?”

“Exactly How the Hell am i to get this All done in ONE day let alone a Hour? And Stop putting stickers on the paperwork!” He grumbled, “you know they jam up the fax machine.”

“Tom sweety your just hungry, Go get a snickers,” she smiled happily.

“You know i have a Nut allergy you lunatic,” He snipped the small Skrib bitty wheeling close to pat Tom’s arm to get his attention.

“Don't mind him he is always such a grumpy Gus,” Grace took hold of Maddison’s for arm nearly dragging her to the elevator. Maddison blinked at the buttons, she was sure from the outside the building did not have that many floors. As they road down to a Basement floor Grace leaned in, “I should warn you… Doc is a little … odd…” she then whispered, “He walks about barefoot.”

Maddison was reconsidering coming to the facility when the door opened, She froze in place. Unsure how to react to what she saw.

“Hi Doc!” Grace greated in her sing song voice. Walking up to the 6 ft tall Gray Rabbit monster, who wore only a open lab coat and black slacks. “This here is the lady i told you about.”

He turned to great Maddy holding out a large fur paw, pausing when he seen Alpha sitting upon her shoulder, the bitty gave a nod to the large rabbit who then smiled and nodded back before out stretching his hand once more, “Pleasure to meet you Miss Maddison, I am Doctor E. Aster Stagg, From what i hear from our secretary, you found some Bittys and wished for them to be looked over?”

Maddison took the offered paw, her hand being gently wrapped in a warm soft fuzzy fit of a handshake, “Uh, Yes i already gave them some Monster candy when i found them but figured it couldn't hurt for them to be looked over, just in case there was anything that couldn't be healed from home.”

“Well i’d be more than honored to have a look,” he smiled, “Miss Grace,” he looked over his shoulder, “Why not go find one of the interns to fetch the adoption items? I'm sure i have some forms here she will be able to fill out to officially adopt them, no need to put more stress on Poor Tomas, I'll call up to him and let him know, and Grace.” He said in a tone maddison could easily picture as a father saying to a child, “No Glitter pranks or poisoning tom with Nuts again.”

Grace blinked then snorted, “Honey i'm well over 100x your age,” She gave a wink before darting out of the room.

With a sight the rabbit man turned back to face Maddy. “I apologize for Grace.. She was hired for her skills in background checks and so forth just a moment while i get things set up for you,” He pulled out a cell phone and after watching him make a few texts he then set up one of the tables and then walked back over to her.

“I am ready to look over the three, while i do, here are the papers you need to fill out, along with a list of items one can buy for the Bittys here,” He took Button and stretch from Maddy , Alpha teleporting to the table on his own.

“Feel free to take a seat and make yourself comfortable while i look them over,” Doc gave a soft smile motioning to a nearby chair.

By the time Maddison filled out the paperwork it seemed the boys had been completely checked over Doc was standing with Alpha at his side.

“Mamma! Were done with the check up!” Button said proudly, “The doctor said were just fine,”

“Is that so?” she smiled at him.

“Actually, though they don't have any major issues, i'm suggesting some magic and calcium rich foods for your smaller two, and as for Alpha he will need some extra helpings of raw meat over the next few days, but otherwise i am confident they are healthy,” Doc assured, “I was having your AlphaDaddy look over some of my work, i didn't see any harm in getting some help from a fellow doctor.”

Maddison blinked she hasn't even asked if alpha knew how to heal them. She would need to make a note to better know her bittys for future things.

“Also,” doc continued, “I made sure the information and boxes are already set up and waiting at Tim’s Desk, Whenever you are ready I’ll call for your tour guide,” Doc offered, before turning to Alpha, “Thank you for your insight my friend,” he said with a curt bow. 

“Of course, it has been quite some time since i was able to aid in my studied field,” He seemed pleased. Maddy smiled happily that Alpha was enjoying his time.

“Well the tour was more for the boys, so whenever they are ready we can go,” She noticed stretch was also looking over the paperwork Alpha had been helping with. Whilst Button collected up small bitty sized crayons and paper.

“Well I’ve gotten some helpful feedback so i won't keep you,” Doc pulled out his phone and texted someone, “I do believe the worker to lead you through the Tour will be here shortly.”

Doc then offered a catalog and what seemed to be a plastic tote on each of the sides were large holes, He placed it down in front of her, “I Thought till you get appropriate carriers you could place this down into your purse to help keep them safe,” he smiled.

Her eyes almost sparkled, “Oh, i never would have thought to use one of those,” she opend her purse and rearranged it so the plastic tote was sitting atop the items it fit snugly into the cloth tote purse, “probably could use hand towel or something to help it be a little more bearable to ride in,” she looked up to see Doc already holding one out to her.

“Oh thank you,” She quickly folded it and placed it in the tote, button was first to raise his arms to sit in the new carrier. Alpha was next to allow Maddy to gently place him within. Stretch was standing arms crossed and looking elsewhere in the office.

“Stretch? Would it be ok if i picked you up or would you like to teleport in again?” She didn't wish to overstep her bounds and make him uncomfortable. He glanced over to Button who was smiling happily and Alpha who simply raised a brow. Stretch turned to her and with a sight.

“Go ahead,” He gave another sigh

She smiled and very gently and carefully picked up stretch careful not to hurt him in anyway, not wanting to damage what trust he showed her.

She figured the tour was not really necessary any more, but would keep her word and let them see the safe haven should they choose not to live there anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the walk home from the hospital... Lets get the small monsters ice cream whats the Worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel i should apologize, i ment to write up a story of what happen at the MBPO during the tour, but it was going to be based on a Rp... that never happend. 
> 
> The Mbpo is based off of a rp discord server im in, the over all setting is the rescue and rehab center. 
> 
> If you want to join here is the link to the discord group:
> 
> https://discord.gg/Ntc3eqm

Mady Made her way back to her apartment. Her purse had not been large enough to carry the Bed boxes, clothing, and toys. So the Shelter had provided her with a larger bag.

“Madam, i assure you such extravagance were unnecessary,” Alpha sighed from her shoulder looking upon the bags once more.

“I know they were not necessary, but i thought this stuff might help make my home more like your home to,” She smiled.

“I’m sure i could have acquired the needed items for the pups and i,” He looked at the new plastic carrier in her arms ware Stretch and Button slept.

“I’m more than sure you could have, but i wanted to help. After all you’ve done so much for the boys already when keeping them safe on the streets I don't see any harm in me getting you all some basics,” She shrugged feeling everything she got was justifiable.

“Ordering a Large cat house styled activity center, dishware, signing Alpha up for a Bitty Book of the month club, and a full on wardrobe for all three of us, despite your sewing abilities, that all counts as basics?” Stretch asked from his “sleeping” spot without opening his eyes.

“Ok so i lavished a bit. But if it ends up no one likes the bitty tree i'm sure we can find someone to buy it. Plus i need to practice making clothes again and from the ones i bought i can get some patterns, and you three will need something to wear in the meantime.”

“Just try not to spend what you can’t afford to get. I do not want you wasting Money you worked so hard to get,” Alpha sounded as if he were disappointed.

“I spent it on you three, yout three needed these things. So it wasn't a waist. Though i'm surprised Button didn't get meany toys.” She looked down at the sleeping Bitty child.

“He was far more happy to have been able to visit others like us, and thrilled over the cloths. Plus he already has a plethora at home,” Alpha stated.

“True, I still thought he would want more than just a teddy bear his size.” She gave a partial frown as she entered her apartment building. Snow gave a happy wave as Maddy approached her.

“Miss. Drake do you need anything?” She held her smile as she gave a nod in greeting to Alpha, who returned the nod like bow.

“Sort of. I ordered a Bitty activity center. It was to big for me to carry so it will be delivered here. I still have a few errands to run but was wondering if i left my key with you if you wouldn't mind letting them up the elevator?”

Snow’s ears perked up, “Oh! Of course!” she smiled.

“Thanks snow, i'm going to drop this stuff off up stairs then i will bring you the keys.”

Maddy placed the items she had gotten, at least in the areas they were meant for the clothing and bed boxes in the bitty room, along with the books she got for alpha and extra bedding she purchased She placed a few extra teddy's she got Button on his bed, she managed to sneak them into the basket while he was playing with a foot tall Papy Mini-marrow.

With the extra items free from her purse the carrier case fit snugly inside she opened the top so if button or Stretch wished they could come out should they wake or chose to look out. She took a small dolly cart she had purchased to help mostly with laundry or for helping to bring up items to much for herself to carry. She dropped off the key with Snow and looked upon the list as she walked.

Everything alpha had put for supplies he or the other two would need had been brought along with far more than he asked. Only thing left was food shopping. Upon reaching the grocery store she left her empty baggies and dolly cart with the cashier as she always did on their very rare days she would go shopping.

She set her purse holding the carrier into the shopping cart seat ment for children, making sure it was safe and unlikely to fall over. Button was still curled up asleep beside Stretch. Maddy placed Alpha in beside them as she looked over the list.

“There are a lot of fruit and Veggies on this list…. I thought you ate raw meat?” Maddy questioned heading to the fresh produce area. 

“Yes i do need raw meat, i still enjoy a salad and fresh fruit. But given what i seen of your old diet. I made a weekly meal plan that should be easily enough to fallow. And given your work schedule I plan on making them. And i refuse to feed my pack junk.” He seemed very adamant about on the subject.

“Alright… though i hope your weekly meal plan accounts for Bi-weekly pizza night alternating taco pizza and sausage-mushroom,” she started picking up different veggies and fruits all that were on the list, even a large 10 lbs of potatoes… though she hadn't bought them in a long time she did know somewhat of how to tell if food was ripe or not.

Alpha gave a single nod in approval, “yes i can accommodate for that. Two pizza’s a month should be spread out enough not to be come to unhealthy.”

“Your really going to take turns Mamma?” Button sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Of course. I told you we can get it once in a while, So now we each can have the pizza we like once a month,” she spoke as she examined the green peppers.

Maddy caught sight of a woman staring her and her cart down. With a Glaring stare Maddy slowly pushed her cart further down the aisle. She didn't know that woman and didn't like how she was staring. Maddy was nearing the end of the fresh produce section, but let out a groan as it seemed the woman didn't get the hint and was now walking toward them. She scooped up alpha and set him in the carrier with Button and Stretch.

“Mother what's wrong?” Button asked hugging Alpha. But before Maddy could answer the woman was there.

“Do you have a Bitty in there?” She gave a smile that reminded Maddy of the plastic debutantes on beauty pageants.

“Three. Is there something i can help you with?” Maddy had a expression of less than pleasantry. She was not in the mood to deal with people. She didn't take her eyes off the woman as she closed the carrier hatch roof blocking the three from the woman's sight.

The Woman smiled, “Well my sweet little Yanny is an only bitty,” Her pristeen makeup and flawlessly done hair only added to Maddy’s irritation, and the overly perfumed area was not helping ether. 

“Well good for them,” Maddy attempted to walk away but the woman put a hand upon the shopping cart holding it in place.

“He is such a sweetheart,” She smiled at Maddy beaming as if waiting for Maddy to respond to a unasked question.

After a moment of Maddy’s eye twitching and the idiot woman just smiling at her Maddy asked, “Lady, What Exactly do you want?” her patients were wearing very thin.

“What do you mean?” she looked confused as if maddy asked if she ate babies.

“I mean nothing of my demeanor should have read ‘Please-come-over-i-care-to-waste-my-time-talking-to-an-idiot’ I try to walk away you grab ahold of my cart. Look i work double shifts down at the hospital, my free days are few and far between. I don't like wasting my free time babbling and chucking like a chicken. I have shopping to get done so unless you have something useful or actually worth my time. Let. Go. of My Cart. So i may finish shopping.”

The woman let go of Her cart to place her hand over her chest in a gasp, someone snorted though who went unseen as maddy took the opportunity to walk off, letting out a mutter of idiotic Morning people.

“Mamma.. That wasn't nice…” Button muttered.

“True, But she had a point. That lady was a stranger and had no right to hold onto the cart and try to keep her there like that.” a voice commented that Maddy had not been expecting to side with her.

Maddy smiled, “Nice to know i have your approval in that Stretch.” 

Finishing the list quickly, grabbing a few Microwave meals to take with her to work. In the check out, Maddy seen the Woman checking out. She stuck her nose up in the air with a hurummf, before paying and leaving.

Thankfully the walk back was uneventful, though Alpha Insisted upon sitting on her Shoulder for a better vantage point again.

“Ugh, I’m getting a headache , You boys mind if we stop at a coffee shop on the way home?”

“What is so great about a coffee shop?” Stretch asked.

“Well they have different coffees, and types of drinks, even Muffins and some baked goods. The one i like even has ice cream for milkshakes, sandwiches and soups,” Maddy explained.

Alpha was silent on the matter.

“I want some ice cream!” Button called.

“I’m sure Alpha had dinner planned so i don't think we can stay long, but i don't think a cup of coffee and a bit of ice cream would take to long.” She was thankful she didn't splurge on the freezer goods as she walked up to the orders here counter.

“I’ll have a Grasshopper Mochachino, and a trial size cup of ice cream with three small spoons of… What flavor do you boys want to try?”

“I-i’ve never been aloud ice cream…” Button looked nervous…

“Me ether,” stretch shrugged.

Maddy didn't notice the man looking very confused as she talked into her purse, “well then why not try vanilla this time? Then if you boys like it we can try another flavor next time?”

“OK!” button exclaimed vibrating happily.

“One try me sized vanilla,” Maddy smiled to the Barista who seemed rather spooked but quickly got the small cup.

Maddy paid for the drink and took a seat. She opened the carrier and helped Button out smiling as Stretch also climbed onto her hand.

“Madam… are such sweets necessary?” Alpha asked teleporting beside the two.

“Maybe not necessary. But the boys did behave well at the shelter. Plus it does have a lot of calcium in it. So not only is it a treat but it can help with the order Doc gave,” She smiled.

He sighed in defeat, “Very well Madam.”

Maddy watched smiling as Button took one of the spoons and a small poke of a dot of the ice cream and licked, his eye pupil turning into a heart shape.

“It's cold!” he explained.

“It is. It's a frozen sweet cream… though i think they add a few other ingredients,”

Stretch was just as cautious at first, but then seemed to enjoy it as he ate, He wasn’t as visually thrilled as button though, as the younger bitty seemed to be getting more on him then in him.

Maddy’s drink was brought to her in a to go cup, as she watched the cute sight before leaving.

…. It was a mistake. The ice cream was a Massive Mistake. Button not only was covered in ice cream causing Maddy to need to clean the inside of the carrier, but the small bitty was bouncing around wanting to play fight, talk a mile a moment, and poor stretch was groaning from a stomach ache.

“Maddy!” Snow greatted happily.

“Oh! Snow hi.” She paused though felt she should get the boys home.

“They delivered your package, Is everything alright? You look ready to sprint..”

“I gave the boys ice cream and it seems the ice cream isn't agreeing with Stretch, and Button is-”

“Mamma … i don't feel so well…” the noise that followed caused Maddy to cringe.

“-is in need of a bath…” Maddy finished.

“Oh my… well here is your key. I won't keep you,” She looked at the carrier pitifully.

“Thanks snow. Oh and if you have time later on, I need to get a few recommendations on stores where i can get the boys some magic infused Foods, The doctor at the shelter suggested for the boys diet.”

The rabbit Monster’s ears perked right back up, “Oh of course dear! I’d even be willing to take you one of these days.” She smiled handing Maddy her key.

“That sounds great, thanks. And i'm sorry to just dart off.” Maddy apologized.

“Oh no worries” the rabbit woman assured as Maddy darted to the elevator.

As soon as they got into the apartment, alpha turned into his larger size and took the carrier from Maddy, He pulled each of the two out and set them gently on the counter as he started the water.

“I will clean the pups up Madam,” Alpha gave a nod as he set to work, Maddy felt guilty and useless but a thought came to mind and she quickly went to the bathroom. Then darted to the Bitty room. Gathering pajamas for each of the two. And Brought them to the kitchen.

“Um… Alpha?” her voice was quiet and unsure.

He looked over at her confused.

“I brought some sleepwear for the boys. And put a hot water bottle under their bedding. I don't fully know if it will help them but i know it helps me when i get an upset stomach.”

Alpha looked at the cloths in her hand then to her face and her worried expression he lowered his hand and cupped her face lifting it up to bring their foreheads together.

“That is wonderful. Thank you Madam.” He gently nuzzled her before taking the cloths and setting them aside.

To keep from going stir crazy, Maddy began putting away the food trying to be as organized as she could.

“Mamma,” Button called out for her weakly.

“Yes Baby?” Her attention snapped to him.

“Can Stretch and i sleep in your bed with you?” Alpha had cleaned and dressed them, but was waiting for her reply.

“Of course you can sugar skull. Does stretch want to go thought? I don't want to stress-”

“It's fine,” he bit out, almost irritably.

“Well alright then, i’ll go get the heating pad i put in your room and bring it to mine.” Maddy was quick to set up their bedding and hot water bottle into her own bed.

“Madam, i'm sure you're tired, perhaps you would like to dress for bed as well,” Alpha suggested a pair of Pj’s sitting upon her bed, “I will wake you when it’s time to eat.”

“Thank you Alpha,” she took the cloths and changed in the bedroom. She opened the Medicine cabinet to grab pills for later on, only to find… they were gone. Her sleeping pills were missing.

“Madam?” Alpha called from outside the door.

“Ya just second Alpha… I'm just looking for something,” had she misplaced them? She could have sworn the bottle was near full… strange.

“Madam?” ALpha had teleported into the room.

“I can’t seem to find a bottle of pills i had, i use them to help me sleep. I was going to set them on my nightstand for later. But the whole Bottle is gone.”

“I am aware of those poisons and their absence,” he gave a single nod.

“Oh? Did you move them?” She asked, again a nod from Alpha, “Oh ok, Well ware did you put them?” She felt a bit calmer knowing she hand forgotten ware she placed them.

“I destroyed them,” He stood his arms behind his back reminiscent of a military “at ease” pose.

Maddy blinked unsure she heard that right, “Y-you destroyed them?” again a nod, “Why? I need those to help with my weird sleep schedule.”

“If i recall Madam, you only had a strange sleep schedule due to how much you worked. And only worked so much so you didn't have to come back to an empty Den. I’m sure you are more responsible than to leave your den and pack for as long as you claimed,” He spoke almost Matter of fact, “Besides i am more than confident in my tea and aroma methods, but should they falter…” He closed his eyes with a huff as if the words were painful to say, “i will get you more of that filth.”

She paused frowning, “Alpha, as i'm sure you felt yourself justified in your actions. Next time you go to get rid of something of mine, that I do not deem garbage will you please ask me first? Or at least check to make sure if it can be tossed out. I'm willing to make changes and compromises but i do not appreciate a decision like that being made for me without having a say in it.”

Alpha stood taking in what she said his eyes having shown ralization upon her getting near to the end of her rant, “My deepest apologies Madam,” He gave a bow, “I had not meant to rob you of your choice. I will try to be more considerate of such things in the future.” he gave another bow.

“Thank you,” she walked back into her room and laid down near Button and Stretch. Before to long Button had moved and curled up within the crook of her neck.

Alpha watched as the three rested Once he was sure all three were asleep he seat out to search once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddy woke to the sound of whimpering. She sat up to look about, only to find Button having a nightmare. She scooped him up and left the room so not to disturb stretch.

“Alpha?” Maddy called looking around, she took note of the dark night skies, and the absence of one dragonic skeleton. Button let out another whimper, causing her focus to fall the the bitty within her hand.

“Hay sugar skull. Wake up. It’s just a bad dream. Your safe. I have you,” she cooed.

“M-mama?” he whimpered, “Ware’s Daddy?” He clung to her shirt, “ware is Stretch?” he almost sounded scared.

“Stretch is still sleeping in his bed, and i think Alpha may have stepped out for a bit. I think he may be back soon though,” She looked out the large sliding glass doors and the green house glass wall hoping she was right, and or to see him. “Are you thirsty sugar skull?” she gave him a soft tired smile and gently rub on his back.

He gave a nod while rubbing his eye.

She made a small cup of warm milk and honey for Button and a cup of tea for herself, “You alright? Sounded like you were having quite the night mare. Anything you want to talk about?”

Button shook his head.

“Ok, well i don't think sweets are a good idea given the tummy ache the ice cream caused, but do you think you can eat some toast? You don't have to if you don't want it.” She assured.

“No thank you Mama,” He shook his head with a sniffle.

“Alright, well i’ll get myself some and if you change your mind let me know, ok?” she made herself toast with strawberry jelly. As she was spreading the bits of jelly upon it Button spoke up.

“Mama?” it was barely even a whisper.

“Ya baby?” she set the plate beside him and sat at the counter. To watch out the windows with Button.

“Am i a bad bitty?” he was looking down at his cup.

“Of course not. Button since you came here, you have been nothing but a sweet and well behaved little boy. What would make you think you were a Bad Bitty?” She sipped her tea worried more now over the small bitty then the missing one.

“Well… i had made a mess in the carrier, and.. And at the other place… If i was bad.. I- .. i would get…” he sniffled eye welling up and his button covered eye starting to leak what seemed to be blood, “Mama I don't have to go back do i? I don't want to go back there.” the tears were flowing as he looked up at maddy Pleading eyes, and hands holding onto her arm.

She felt her heart braking, “Baby you remember when we were at the shelter today?” He nodded, “and i filled out those papers?” another nod, “Well those state that legally i am your caretaker. And even if whoever it was had you came to my door they have no right to you. I won't let anyone take you. Unless you wanted to go with them. Ok baby?”

Button nodded again, as he tried to wipe away a tear but looked horrified at the sight of the red substance. Maddy simply used a wet bit of her shirt and wiped him off.

“M-mother that will stain your shirt!! And i ruined my pj’s….” he was almost crying again.

“Its ok sweetie, You are more important to me then some cloths. I doubt a small stain is going to bother me, besides if it is that much of a issue i can always get you another pj set,” She gently stroked the top of his skull with her finger.

“Th-thank you mamma,” he started sipping his milk and honey.

“Madam? Button?” Alpha’s voice called from the stage platform. Maddy looked up, Her eyes went wide he was holding his arm, dust and what seemed to be blood over his old ragged clothes.

“Alpha What happened?” She quickly picked up Button setting him on the floor with his drink so he could move about on his own. And ran to Alpha.

“D-daddy?’ Button seemed scared as he slowly made his way over. 

“I… I went out. I had not expected it to take so long getting back,” He sighed walking twarde Button.

“Alpha your hurt! What happened? Should i call Doc?” Maddy watched him her hands shaking.

He held up his good hand to Maddy, “No… though if you still have some monster candy i would appreciate some,” He was almost to Button. Maddy darted to find her purse, and returned with 2 crushed candies.

She set Alpha atop the counter, along with Button, she then retrieved a cup and straw, “Here have some of my tea. Its basic black tea but still it’s something to drink. I'm going to get a Bowl of warm water to help wash you off. What happened? Why did you go out at night? You could have Been Killed!” She was darting about filling a bowl and trying to find a clean rag.

“I…” he sighed “i was looking for someone.” he then turned to see button staring at him with worried eyes, “Pup why are you up?”

Button’s bottom lip quivered.

“He was having what sounded like a nightmare so i woke him, and gave him warm milk and honey.” Maddy answered for him as she brought over the bowl.

Alpha nodded, “I see… i meant to make the sleeping tea after dinner… My apologies pup.” Alpha ate pieces of the candy before sipping the tea Maddy offered and removed his shirt to start washing himself.

“Alpha… i know you have your reasons for doing what you are. But next time you go out like this, could you please let someone know?” Maddy watched as the water turned a Mix of gray and orange, she picked up Button so he didn't have to see any more then what he already did.

“Sounds reasonable. I will try to inform you from now on.” He was still washing himself and not looking up.

“Thank you Alpha, the boys were still laying in my bed if you want to come sleep there tonight,”she gently reached out a finger to pet his neck vertebrae. He seemed to freeze under her touch at first, then proceeded to wash off as if nothing happened afterwards.

“I will be in Madam, Go on to bed and i will take care of the dishes,” He still didn't look up.

“Alright alpha, Good night,” She carried Button back in and after gently moving the now cold water bottle she laid button back down next to Stretch and laid down herself, though she didn't find herself falling asleep even after Button once again curled up against her. It was only after a familiar weighted presence upon her pillow arrived that she found herself drifting off.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been nearly a month now her boys had lived with her. The bitty room had become their own apartment and playroom. With a side to button swing and slide play area, even his own little sand box inside a Shallow plastic bowl so if the sandbox over flowed Maddy could just pour the sand back in it. The Bitty cat tree holding several napping spots for stretch, Alpha’s library, and throughout it and the bitty room were toys, Both Maddison’s old ones and small tiny teddy bears some more bare like then others showing some progress of Maddy’s re found sewing skills.

Her garden now thrived, and she was convinced Alpha had replaced some of her potted plants as she had no memory of owning pink geraniums song her red ones. The outside garden was also alive with fruits and Veggies, and several herbs and random plants Alpha had put into pots claiming they were for his Medicine.

Alpha still went out at night coming home at odd hours sometimes no different than when he left, but even on rougher nights nowhere near as bad as the night she and button seen him the first night.

Even with her home changing to fit the three, her home life feeling more welcoming and well “at home” the biggest change was at work.

Several co-workers seemed almost irritated that one of the few ‘go-to’ people who would normally cover for them was turning down extra hours. Rumors started of her dating. Given Alpha had requested for her to call when she got to work safely and when she was about to leave so he knew to look for her did not help. Overall her Shifts had slowed to almost a normal schedule.

With more time at home she worked on her sewing, which honestly… was improving.. Slowly. The teddybears were recognisable, and the cloths were nearing wearable quality. Alpha would even have her help in the garden.

“Alpha which of these two are the weeds again?” She called over her shoulder.

“The pointed leaf ones,” he called back, “And the small clovers. I plan to use the large red clovers in a dry tea,” He replied.

“Right…” She bit her lip looking at the pile beside her.

“You pulled up the wrong ones again didn't you?” He almost sounded amused.

“Yep. Maybe we should still work side by side..Your garden suffers less that way,” She snorted trying to replant the poor victims of her ignorance.

“You do well enough. I have noticed most of my medicinals are deemed weeds by others,” He chuckled teleporting over to help replant his herbs.

“Ya most humans go to a drug store when sick. Not so much a garden,” She looked about at the greenery smiling. She felt a bit of pride at it, as never before would she have thought she could have such a nice garden.

“As i can understand some of the medicines being needed as store purchase only, you waste your money on many of those supplements.” He shook his head at her.

It had been a mistake to take Alpha along with her when she tried to restock her medicine cabinet. He teleported from one shelf to another, and would question her on everything she attempted to purchase. By the end of the trip she came out with the bare basics of aspirin, some simple coke syrup and other selected items by Alpha.

“Mamma!” Button called.

“Ya Baby?” She called back.

He was in the doorway, “there is someone at the door.” he called to her.

She stood up and gently picked him up as she neared him, then placed Button on the couch as a knock filled the room.

“Who is it?” Maddison asked trying to look out the peephole.

“It’s Grace from the M.B.P.O.” she called in a sing song voice, “Home inspection!”

“What?” Maddison was confused to say the least. But she opened the door to find the Glitter doused women standing smiling with a clipboard in hand.

Alpha teleported to Maddy’s shoulder.

“Each adopter, gets a Surprise home visit near a months time after adoption, to insure the Bittys are safe and Happy!”

“I don't recall reading anything like that on the paperwork… I don't even remember there being an address portion on any of the forms,” Maddy closed the door after the woman walked past her.

“Oh, that's what makes it a Surprise!!” She joyishly said. She looked about pausing at the stage platform, ‘Have you thought about putting up a railing or wall around that? Possibly even a lattice siding on a half wall?” She pointed at it while talking to Maddy.

“Uh… not really but if its a hazard i can talk to snow about getting one put in,” Maddy wasn't sure how a lattice fencing would help. 

“Great!” Grace took a note and walked up to the Bitty room, “Is this where the Boys stay?” She wasn't so much asking as she did state as she looked in, “Proper bedding, toys, Oh! Even a Play set! How lovely, I can see stretch sleeping… everything seems in order,” She turned to Maddy, “So. I will be honest, The inspection was only part of the reason i came. But i was also hoping i could talk to you about volunteering to visit with that Papy mini, Button had played with.” 

“What?” Maddy was starting to feel a weight in the pit of her stomach and she had no clue why.

Alpha was even swishing his tail in attempt of intimidation at the woman.

“He isn't doing well, He is convinced no one will love him. He believes they would only choose him to breed as he is listed as not only a Breeding race but a Breeder type among them due to the number of children he can have at one time. He thinks he is not worthy of being loved. He needs more than just the shelter setting. Unlike Bittys, Minis gain their power to fuel their soul and life force through emotions shared from the caretaker and themselves As you can imagine it's not healthy for one who needs to be emotionally fed.” She sighed frowning for the first time Maddy had ever seen the woman do do something other than smile, “You seem to have the room here, and from what i can tell You have a ‘Kind Soul’ I'm not going to ask you to bring him home if you do not want. As i doubt us asking to take him would do any good. But our supplements can only do so much At least consider coming to visit him,” With those last words she was gone in a swirl of Glitter, thankfully no trace was left behind from ware she stood.

“What's with all the racket?” Stretch yawned walking out of the room, “Why is Alpha looking so miffed?”

Once Stretch was a filled in and Alpha, in full form, Finished making a tea for Maddy as she sat at the table they began discussing the topic the rainbow haired being brought up.

“I honestly didn't think he liked me when i came to pick up Button, Why would she pick us to visit?” she leaned her head on Alpha the pit of her stomach feeling worse. The large skeleton dragon placed a large claw hand upon her shoulder for comfort.

“I do not know Perhaps she felt out of everyone our home would be best suited? Though i do not appreciate how invasive she was,” Alpha began to sip his own tea.

“Alpha could he be as bad as she said?” Maddy didn't notice she mimicked Alpha by sipping shortly after.

“If he feeds as she says and needs affection to survive, but feels he is unworthy of such things. It is possible his own beliefs are causing undernourishment.” He seemed to be thinking more on the subject.

“Stretch what do you think? I mean over all what do you think on the subject?” Maddy looked to the Lanky half asleep Bitty who apparently was not paying too much attention to the conversation.

Stretch looked at Maddy like she had grown a second head, “What?”

“I wanted to see what you thought? If we should visit, if we should not, or if we were to do something else?” She was trying hard not to admit what she already wanted and may have already decided upon, wanting to give the boys a choice in it all.

“Why are you asking me?” He snipped seeming to get defensive, “Can’t you make your own choices?”

“Yes but this holds potential to affect the home as a whole so i wanted to get everyone’s opinions so when a choice is made everyone has had their say and it's all been taken into consideration,” She responded waiting.

“She only wishes to include you pup. No need for hostility,” Alpha assured.

Stretch sighed, “Fine,” He seemed to think as if only now possessing everything, “I…. I think we should… Maybe, go see him. If he is as bad as she says, i don't know what we could do for him, but at least we will know what state he is in for ourselves.”

Button nodded in agreement, “Ya and if he is bad we can bring him home and Mamma and Daddy can fix him!”

Button was adorable, Maddy had to admit but.. “Button sweety, that's another reason i want everyone’s say in this. From what we can gather it may be his belief keeping him from getting better, and though your Daddy can give hi all the medicines he can make and i can do all i can to show he is wanted for more than just one thing. There is still a chance…” She bit her lip afraid of finishing it, “Well someone’s beliefs can be hard to change.”

“What she means is he could still dust if we try everything,” Stretch said it for her getting fed up with her beating around the bush.

“So... “ Button’s eye lights darted around, “Are we still going to at least try to help him?” He looked up at her with sad eyes.

“I’m willing to try but i didn't want to put anyone in that sort of situation without first knowing what could happen, and making sure everyone was willing to face it should it happen,” She tried to explain but feeling as if she wasn't making much sense, “After all this could and probably will affect everyone should it be chosen to bring him home.”

“It could be a lot to deal with. If his beliefs are so strongly rooted he may not change them. But i am willing to try and aid this Lost Pup best i can,” He gave a single nod before appearing in his smaller form upon the table.

“He just needs love right? I can share with him!” Button exclaimed.

Upon seeing three pairs of eyes upon him Stretch held up his hands, “Hay i already gave my 2 cents.”

“Well then next question is when do we go?” Maddy honestly was fighting the urge to get up for her purse.

“I will get the carrier Madam,” Alpha gave his Bow before teleporting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here.... we have the last chapter i wrote for this story line. 
> 
> i kinda fell a bit out of lust with this story for a bit, as a good friend of mine who was my main encouragement and meant to be the rp partner for the tour story, kinda stopped chatting as much, and i honestly dont know if i will continue it, as this chapter was written back in January of 2018, so this gives you an idea.... if i ever come back to this story i will post a new chapter here. but as it stands i just cant seem to find my muse or enthusiasm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... not sure if more will come.. i do have a few ideas still lined up but its a matter of figuring out how to weave them into the story, and finding my muse willing to help me write. <3 hope you all enjoy this and may you all have a great new year.
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!!  
> Disclaimer!  
> I do not Own mini-marrows.  
> i adopted Benny almost 2 years ago when the blog was being ran by Seara-sins. i plan on using the standards i was under back then for the story... though i want to make it clear the breed has since changed hands, and i will be trying to respect the new rules in place. so even though Benny mentions being a breeder and things He will not be having young in this story.

Maddy sat in a chair watching as the foot tall near plush toy like Papyrus sat coloring with Button. Alpha sat upon the arm of the cair, seeming to be contemplating.

“He seems well mannered,” Alpha noted. Maddy nodded slowly in agreement. She had tried to approach the Minimarrow upon arrival but every time she did he would shake and stutter. Sometimes even wring his shirt a bit. She figured sitting just far enough to give him a respectable distance would work… 

Button looked up from his coloring spot and waved to Maddy who gave a smile and wave back, but she couldn't help her worried expression returning to the mini, he had visible pores in his Marrow, even for a skeleton…. He seemed thin. She worried over him. She could see why Grace came to look for a home for him. 

Grace walked over, glitter seemed to fall from her with every step, “So how are things going?” Her face held what Maddy assumed was a permanent smile. 

 

Button grabbed the paper and ran over to Grace, “me and Benny have been coloring,” he tried to hold up the picture.

Grace’s eyes seemed to sparkle more, “oh… he picked a name finally? Good.”

The pappy seemed to open and close his mouth a few times as if he had something to say but eventually settled on closing his mouth.

“Well whenever you are ready i have the bed box and other items collected. Just some paperwork left to sign. And i'll have them at the desk when you are ready,” 

The mini looked over confused, “oh.. You were here to adopt someone?” he spoke mostly to button, “well i'm sure they will be very happy to get to color with you.” he almost seemed sad as he started to put away the crayons.

Button almost bounced, “ i hope so… cus its You.”

The mini dropped the crayon box, “what?” he then looked at Maddy with a expression that … she read as horror…

“That is of course if you want to come home with us… I'm sorry for not asking sooner, but when i got close you seemed to be scared of me,” She waited to see his reaction.

“But… but why?” he spoke in a near whisper.

“Maddy, why not? You seem to get along with button, and strech doesn't mind you…” she struggled to find a reason more than ‘you look like you need me’  
“Madam simply wishes to offer you a safe home, Pup.” alpha spoke.

“But… why me?” Benny asked still seeming confused.

“Why not you? Don't you want a home with a family?” Button asked walking over to him.

“Of course i do… but.. I am a Breeder mini… minis as a whole were designed to have young.. And myself more so than most. If i were to have any i would have a litter of near 20 young… it …I...”

Maddy moved from her seat and knelt down, not to much closer to him then what she originally was just so she seemed more eye level, “ do you want to have kids?”

“... well…” he was wringing the edge of his shirt, “e-eventually...m-maybe?”

“Ok, well when you do, or if you want them, you are welcome to talk to me or alpha, we will do whatever is in our power to help you ok? I'm sure there are some options when that time comes. I will not force you to make any choice, or do what you don't feel comfortable doing, ok?”

“But… you still have yet to really answer my question.. Why me?” he looked up at her… his eyes brimming with tears.

“Well mainly as i don't think i have one that will seem all that great, you seem to need a good home.. And we would be more than happy to have you.” She waited.

“Look… i won't say she is 100% great… but she is better than some humans out there. Plus if she does try to force you to anything i'll kick her ass ok?” Stretch chimed in from a pile of cloth he had been using as a makeshift bed at the moment. 

“Well...uh...i suppose… but… you're sure you want me?” his shirt looked like it could rip at any second with how hard he was twisting it.

“Of course,” Maddy tried to smile, “so would you like to be carried out to the desk or would you like to walk? I don't want to over step by picking you up without your ok,”

The papy hung his head still wringing his shirt… he gave a sigh then walked over to Maddy and held up his arms. He did not look up at her, nor did it even look as if he were smiling. Maddy gently picked him up holding him so he was sitting in the crook of her arm.

“If this is uncomfortable just let me know ok Benny?” Maddy felt him cling to her shirt as he leaned his head onto her.

“I'm fine.” he mumbled. 

Stretch picked up button and teleported them both into the carrier, as Alpha teleported to her shoulder.

“When we get home i will help you set up your box if you like pup,” Alpha offered, “though given your state perhaps it would be best if you shared a bed with Madam to sleep for a bit…”

“... fine…” he mumbled. Still clinging.

Maddy was chewing on her lip as she looked over to alpha who was watching Benny. Maddy picked up the carrier and went to finish the paperwork, Grace was waiting smiling as she seemed to vibrate and glitter fell from her.

Maddy looked over the paperwork it seemed that Grace had filled out most of it in a glitter rainbow gel pen, but maddy paused looking at the name that had been placed for Benny, “Benjamin Thomas Drake?” 

Grace nodded, “seeing as he never took on a name while he was here, and i overheard him being called benny, i figured he would be taking your last name.”

“I… i had wanted my adopter to name me though” yet again he spoke in a mumbled whisper.

Maddy kind raised a brow looking over it, “to be fair i don't really appreciate you putting names down for my Smols without checking with me, though… for a full name this will do, Unless you would like a different one? You didn't seem to mind when Button Called you Benny, so if you want we can still keep calling you that.”

 

He nodded, “its fine.”

With no objections maddy signed the paper then looked up to Grace, “if i adopt from here again you will not fill out the name without checking first got it?” she was slightly irked by the act.

“Okie Dokie Artichokie” Grace smiled tilting her head slightly, “well i hope you enjoy your new family Benny, and please come visit if there is Anything you need.”

Maddy placed Benny down for a second to get the bed box, and found the mini was still clinging to her shirt, “benny? I'm going to put your bed box in my bag ok? Once i do that i'll pick you back up,” she smiled lightly. If he was willing to cling to her there may be hope that he was not really scared of her… right?

Seeming to notice he had been cleaning he quickly let go and put his hands onto his lap and fidgeted a bit, as he waited. Maddy made sure that the bed box was secure and safe, she kept out a older looking blanket, which she noticed Benny seemed to eye as she put the bag over her shoulder. She gently wrapped him in it as she picked him back up, “sorry its a little chilly outside and i didn't bring you a coat. I’ll have to get you one eventually. This way if you want to come outside you can be warm.”

He quickly went back to clinging to her, “th-thank you…”

“Of course Benny, now let's get you home.” Maddy walked keeping him close. She kept her eyes vigilant to insure no one was staring at poor benny or about to bump into them, He seemed so think so fragile She would not allow anyone to harm him. 

Maddy was so focused on scanning for outsiders she had not noticed Alpha who had teleported behind her keeping up in his full form, the 8ft tall dragon skeleton seemed to do far better at keeping people at bay with only a look. 

“Will it be with you or alpha?” his words were quiet… Maddy almost missed them.

“Will what be with me or Alpha, dear?” Maddy’s brows frond.

“When i go to have my litter…” he blushed and hid his face in Maddy’s shirt.

Stretch snickered, he wasn't sure whose face was more red Alpha’s or Maddy’s.

Maddy struggled for a second, “well… as you said your not quite ready for any now… plus you don't in the best of health so i don't think there is any need to rush anything, And..as i said, we can look into options, you do not have to do anything with anyone you don't want, and you will not be forced into anything.”

“So… so i can choose who i'm with?” he was looking up at her.

“Of course, thats a big choice as to who one has kiddos with, i would never take that choice away from someone.” she gently started rubbing circles into his back, “lets not worry or think to much on that for now.. Let's just get you home, and settled in ok?”

Benny nodded snuggling into maddy again.

Stretch was still snickering as Alpha still looked very red and uncomfortable as they walked, though even with the embarrassed expression it still worked to part the crowd of people and keep them at bay from his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know, that questions or comments are Great encouragement in helping me further develop the story, sometimes questions or even just pointing out parts you really liked can help me see something from a pov i had not thought of before. So Please Leave Feedback! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day home... from Benny's Pov.
> 
> Not much dialog in this one sorry.

After getting home getting some rest and waking up next morning, the apartment was quiet. Alpha and Maddy had both helped to set up Benny’s Bed box in Maddy’s room, after having checked with him if he was ok with the set up for a short time till he felt more at home. Benny stood about the apartment his arms hugging himself as he watched as Button played, Stretch napped, and Alpha seemed to lounge about. 

Maddy was sitting at her sewing machine she had gotten a few orders and requests to make some clothing for nearby Monsters who seemed to have issues finding clothes that would fit. She was curious as to how they found out she had any sewing skills, She had even told them she was not very confident in making them 100% accurate to what they wanted but they seemed thrilled anyone was willing to make the outfits at all. 

Benny stood looking about he apartment… he was unsure of what to do. He had spent his whole life in shelters. He had given up hope long ago from finding a home.

He remembered back when he held such foolish hopes. He was young.. He had been born into a shelter. His bearer was a kind one, they helped keep his hopes up. Even though he was the only Mini born from them, that was like his Bearer a Breeder Mini. One who could carry far more young than his siblings ones normally only bought or purchased for that very reason. 

But Benny did not want a life like that… he had been adopted once or twice but had been returned as he refused to breed unless he was in love. Such acts caused him to almost hide after a while, every time someone came in to adopt… he watched as each of his siblings were adopted out … one right after the other till even his bearer and sire were gone… and his siblings of younger litters, and their young and so forth. Eventually he was no longer deemed a youth, despite Mini’s having long lifespans. He was sent to another shelter and same song and dance… Others adopted but all due to him not wanting to breed without having a emotional connection to the other… he was deemed not worthy apparently. After a bit the Poor Papyrus Mini did not even try. He would sit and big brother the younger ones. Help the youth and try to mask the hurt he felt from it all.

He had lost count on how many Shelters he had been in before he was brought along with the remaining Smols who could not be sold before the last shelter closed.

The M.B.P.O. had seemed to be much like any other, though it did not seem like he would have to worry about being sent off again. He was broken, he knew he was not worth being adopted. Seeing all the others… he only hoped someone born so defective as himself could help others enjoy their time in a shelter before being adopted off.

He had been there for months, again watching as those around him were being adopted… replaced with more… and then alone again among strangers. He could feel his soul hurting. He could feel the pain of the years of abandonment, years of watching those who were not defected finding a chance at happiness…. But he was not worthy.

He did not know why he had began to sleep so much, it was… a nice escape over all. He could hardly bring himself to cuddle others, after all he could end up defecting them as well. He was feeling as if anything more he did was no good and no use. After all… with no chance of change what good was it all.

He was approached one day by a small Bitty with one button eye. He could not help the look of fear and worry in the poor ButtonBerry’s eye. He wanted to cuddle and comfort the young one. To show him that there was nothing to fear. Eventually he found himself playing and coloring with the small one. Then...just like with all the others, a Human came and took the small one away. He was Furious. He admitted… he did not act like the happy go lucky Papyrus his Papy name hinted at. But he was getting so tired of losing people. Tired of not being enough for Anyone all because He wanted to Be LOVED.

He had gotten worse after that… something of seeing such a small and sad bitty as that button had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Others Mini, Bitty, caretaker and more had tried to comfort him. But what good was it? He was just going to wait out his time in the shelter life. He was never to be adopted Never to have young of his own to help. All because he wanted Love…. Was that truely a crime? If so… why bother fighting after so long.

He had not been expecting the small Buttonberry to return… let alone seek him out. THe human was with him, but was he being surrendered to the Shelter? It was not uncommon someone took in one such as the small Button and later find out they were not just cute but easily had panic attacks or fears a Adopter was not willing to work on. How disgraceful the human must be… he admitted he was acting more like a Fell mini then a Papy mini when interacting with her, but he could not imagine someone willing to harm such a sweet bitty as Button.

Benny had done his best to bring a smile upon the bitty’s face not wanting to ask or upset him, not while he seemed so happy to spend time with him. Benny almost felt happy.

Then the human came again. To take Button Again. This time claiming paperwork being filled out. Benny had not seen nor heard of the human interacting with to many in the shelter, he assumed they were just doing an impulse adopt… he almost felt his mind break when they told him… that they were adopting him.

He voiced every reason why he knew others had cast him aside… he wrung upon his shirt to remind him that this was real life… He would be returned he knew it. Just like before. Why get his hopes up? Why expect this human to be any different?

He was asked… if he wanted to have a litter...what?   
No one asked that … and still wished to adopt him, not after his answer. But… they were still taking him?

He now stood in the living room, his bed box setup, but he had spent the night being held close by the human. She… did not try anything or force anything upon him… he could not fully understand this home. He wrung at his shirt… was she just waiting for him to be healthy before he carried? Was this just a trap? Were they playing some cruel joke?

He felt his eyes well up… he sniffled… it was all far to much. He knew...just like before this was not going to end happily. It was not something someone like him… someone broken, useless and worthless deserved.

He hugged himself… years of emotions he had kept bottled up bursting out. And unlike his times in the shelters before the MBPO instead of crying alone. He found the human, Alpha, Button and the other one. All about him.

The human scooping him up and cuddling him, Button asking if there was anything he could do to help, Alpha turning into his larger form and walking off to the kitchen the smell of Tea filing the air. And The other snipping at the human asking what the hell she did.

He had not had people act like this about him in so long… he had forgotten what this was.. He could only cry harder as he turned into Maddy. As she cooed and cuddled him letting him ride out his sorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Maddy have a chat

Maddy sat at the counter bar in her kitchen upon a stool watching the glass sliding door. Waiting. 

A week had passed. Benny had still been…. Reserved to say the least, but Maddy was happy to notice that Every so often she would catch a “Nya ha ha” while he played or colored with Button. She took that to be a good sign, though he still would walk about with his head hung, and wringing his shirt around either her or Alpha.

She sighed sipping her hot chocolate as she looked out the sliding glass door into the dark night. Alpha again was gone. She still had no clue ware he would go. And tonight was no different. It was nearly one in the morning now. Button was asleep curled against Stretch. Benny was cuddled into a makeshift cuddle pillow she had made for him. And she….. She sat up worrying.

“Why are you up?” a almost irritated voice spoke. 

Maddy blinked and looked down upon the counter. Stretch stood looking irritated and half asleep, dressed in the basic oversized shirt, and pj bottoms she had made him, sitting down.

“Oh...uh… just… couldn't sleep i guess. You?” she tried to think… but, this may very well be the first time Stretch was speaking with her while she was alone.

He shrugged sitting down, “he still out?”

She gave a nod, “yep. No sign of return yet… and it's getting late.” she frowned a bit. She looked down and at her cup, “you wan-”

“No i don't want a snack, no i don't want any of your damn drink. Stop it.” he snipped with a irritated huff, “Why the Hell are you even like this?” he looked at her, squinting. He seemed to be trying to size her up. 

“We have been here how long? And Yet You keep being Nice. Why? You know your money is getting wasted, you know full well Alpha has been putting up fliers for your sewing job, and even hiding your phone so you can't pick up when your boss calls you in on your days off at the Hospital… just… Why? You Have Never ONCE even yelled at Button yet. I don't get it. What do you get out of all of this?” he was standing again to glare at her, a bone dagger now in his hands. “Just explain to me Why. No one is this nice… And don't Give me any of that you been through crap to Bull Shit!” 

Maddy seemed… caught off guard. Yes once in a while he would bring things up like this… but… not like This. He seemed almost on the verge of a brake down, She almost could make out orange magic on the edges of his eye sockets, as if he were about to cry.

She frowned a bit, “Your right… i do know Alpha has been hiding my phone, and I know he has been putting up fliers around the Monster district. I have gotten lots more calls for outfits or shirts, that i know can't be human, how many humans need shirts with ‘fin holes’ or pants with a tail strap? And no… i don't yell at Button, cus even when he messes something up the mess is so small it's not that big of a deal, if he were a human child i may be harder on him, but he isn't. He is so small, so delicate.” She looked at Stretch, “And… it all is for a selfish reason… i was lonely. You all give me people who i can spend time with, people i can come home to, help care for. Love…. A family. Something i never thought i would have.” She frowned, “So if that is so wrong of me… i'm sorry. But. I don't think i will change it. As i said, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. If you want to leave you can, But i won't force you, i won't make you. You can even stab me with that if you want. But… honestly i'm curious to know if it can even break through human flesh.”

Stretch had not been expecting that. He was not expecting strait answers to his questions. Ones he could not really argue or say he knew she was lying. As they mostly did make sense. He huffed, the bone disappearing and sitting back down.

“You don't even ask ware we come from….” He pulled his knees up and set his crossed arms atop them to rest his chin upon them.

“If you want to talk about it. I'm willing to listen, but… i always figured… you would tell me in your own time.” she gave a small smile. She almost wanted to reach out and pet him. But did not want to push her luck with how well things were going.

He sighed, “it wasn't pretty… i don't even know how we all got there, i don't remember what was before. It was always dark, always dusty...always smelled.” he started. Maddy almost swallowed her tongue not expecting him to tell her.

“Stronger ones… they were made to fight, run mazes of death, or… other things for human entertainment. Some… were even forced to… to…” he made a motion, “Make… more.” he looked to see if she understood what he meant, she gave a nod, not speaking just… listening.

“There were many of us… some.. Not there for long, and more always coming to replace those who were…” he took a breath he looked as if his eye lights were darting around, as if lost in a memory.

“Alpha… he came in one day on a shipment, he was quiet reserved… he was a fighter. But… he never killed not… not unless he had to. And that. Pissed the people off. The humans would beat him. Try to break him… but … he stayed strong. He plotted and planned. He tried to get us out. He even found a way to distract them, but… something went wrong. The people… they were packing up cages. Leaving behind the weaker ones. Some were… there was dust so much dust..” he seemed to be hyperventilating, “we were almost out … the door, it was right there, we were so close, but… a cage came out of nowhere. Alpha teleported as many of us out as he could, he… tried to go back in, but… we went back in after everything settled, he… he was not in good shape.” Stretch looked up at Maddy, he had orange streaks down his face now.

“We lost so many, even… even My brother… a baby blue...he… he was gone… i.. I don't know if they kept him or if… if they..” he started to sob, Maddy scooped him up and looked to the glass door then back to to Stretch who now clung to her, just as button did from a nightmare.

She gently rubbed his back with her thumb, not sure what to say or how to comfort him.

“And… Alpha keeps looking. He keeps trying to find that bastard with that dumb tattoo.” Stretch was sobbing, “he is going to get killed one of these nights trying to save bitties who are probably dead. And… and…”

Maddy listened..thinking on a few of the details he described… the tattoo the place where they were kept… she seemed to be thinking. A tap at the glass caught her attention, she rushed over to the sliding door. Alpha… was wounded again. 

She set down Stretch, and open the door to pick up Alpha. He seemed worse now then he did before. She set to work pulling out his medical items, along with some Monster candy. She now knew what had been plaguing her boys… and worst of all… she was starting to think she knew who had caused it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and feel free to leave feed back honestly it seems to help get my muses but in gear lol
> 
> For the description of the tattoo i found a very close pic that resembles what i was meaning.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/manifestedmachine/art/Tattoo-for-Kavarria-63753610

Maddy was doing her last rounds, checking in with the more fall risk patients and making sure the others had their requested items, it was a fairly calm day compared to how her work usually was… she was almost regretful for that. As her mind could not get off that tattoo...The way Stretch described it...She later… had made the drawing of the image and asked him about it…

 

“Hay Mads are you sure your ok? I mean, even when your in your zombie coffee state you never hurt your hand that bad before,” a co worker asked head tilted.

 

Maddy smiled at them pulling her bandaged hand in closer, “Ya i'm fine like i said i just got a bit careless with something, i will be fine.” She let out a sigh of relief when they walked away… she stood waiting for the next shift to arrive she felt her phone vibrate.

 

“Are they there yet?”

 

She smiled at the text, it was Alpha… checking in on her as always. She replied.

 

“Not yet but should be this person is really good about coming in on their shift to work, but even then i may be a bit getting home.”

 

Alpha- “Very well. do you want me to meet you?”

 

She shook her head as if he were able to see her, “No. I am just going to visit some old family. It's been awhile since i spoke with them. And … something came up that i need to talk with them about.”

 

There was a long pause then finally, “Be safe.”

 

She smiled at his last message as the person for her shift change walked up. After giving report and heading to the locker room ware she thankfully carried extra change of clothes, the facility did have a shower area attached to the locker room… and probably for the first time ever since her starting… they were being put to use.

 

After she was cleaned and dried she was finishing getting dressed she stepped out in her u cut black shirt with ¾ sleeves, and bell bottom jeans with a pair of heeled black boots, She dried her hair and put it up in a bun, She took a breath and glared into her own green eyes for a moment.

 

“You are not weak… You do not have to go back to that life… this is for your boys.” she took another calming breath, as she then walked out of the room looking quite like a Women on a mission, She had her head held high, shoulders squared and purse at her side, most stepped out of her way those who didn't receive a death glare as she stormed out of the hospital… to the more questionable side of the human sector.

 

She paused outside a Bar, it smelled… of piss, Musk, booze, and with it came a flood of memories she would much rather forget, but this was ware she had to start. She walked in and walked up to the bartender giving the old gray haired man a kind smile, “Hay Curtis… Have you seen my Gram around?”

 

The man who wore a gray t-shirt fairly stained along with a old well worn black leather vest gave Maddy a double take then looked her over as if he had seen a ghost, “Well Holy Shit… Rosy’s Kid? If you Don't look like a splitting image of your grandmother ...uh… Ya she is over at Ricky’s place, He apparently was having some issues with some … well hell if i know what it was.” he chuckled, “Ya just go down the alley and..” he proceeded to give her instruction on how to find the place.

 

“Thanks Curt,” she pulled out some money, “Here For Gram’s tab, she probably still hasn't paid the darn thing since last i was here.” she smiled and walked away.

 

She heard him chuckle and he was in the midst of telling one of the patrons of the child who once was so brave she tried to take on some drunk fool before she went missing… hearing the story even just that little bit, made some of her scars ach...Curt was good people, little scary at times, but a good heart. 

 

She followed his directions, and paused outside the door of what seemed to be a auto shop, though, in her opinion it seemed far to big to be for just cars. There were many a junkyards laying about, some looked like they had never been touched even though they would have made decent scrap. She shook her head seemed some cops were still just as foolish or lazy as always, She walked in, ignoring the catcalls and whistles and poked her head into the office there was a boy, at one point easily her doppleganger through… time and growth making it obvious who was who, His feet propped up on the desk, leaned back in his swivel chair his hands were folded onto his stomach… upon his hand… a tattoo a small Dragon with its wings Spread wide, poking out from the far side of a bloomed rose, its mawl agap as if threatening to breath fire, the tail of the dragon wrapping down along the stem of the rose, when she was still a innocent child.. She once thought of the dragon doing so to wish to protect it, but now. She could not wonder if it was not trying to strangle the rose.

 

Unlike Stretch's story where the dragon was black, and the rose was blue, this rose was red, and the dragon Blue… She narrowed her eyes at him, and unceremoniously grabbed hold of the heel of his one foot and lifted, causing him to tumble from his slumber and land with a thud upon the concrete floor.

 

“Well someone better be dying cuz seriously, Whoever jus-” he roared angrily till he spotted Maddy standing there looking down at him with a raised brow and an indifferent expression. 

 

The whole time in her mind reciting, (don't look weak, don't show fear.)

 

“M-maddison?” he muttered out looking very confused and surprised.

 

“Ware is Gram? I need to talk with her about something.” She asked as if the situation was not one of absurdity, or she did not just waltz into his office…. After so many years of self seclusion from the family.

 

He glanced her up and down then looked out at the work floor several of the people working had stopped and were ether chuckling taking bets on what was going to happen to their boss, or with the women who seemed to just walk in like she owned the place.

 

The man got off of the floor, he walked and closed the door, and blinds then turned to Maddison, “Mads… did something happen? Are you ok? I mean… ten years of nothing from you and… poof your here, it's… a little odd timing. You know?” he looked her up and down curiously.

 

She tilted her head trying hard to keep her poker face, (Don't show fear, Don't look weak.)

“Oh? So tell me Maverick… why would it be odd timing?” she kept her eyes locked on his, a act that seemed to send shivers down his spine he ran his hands through his hair and picked his chair up to sit down and look up at her biting his thumb as if debating on telling her.

 

He swallowed hard, “look...i… i don't know what you know but-”

 

The door to the office open, a women, about the same height as Maddy, though ironically near skeletal thin stepped in her stone gray eyes looked Maddy up and down, she was dressed in a black top, and jeans as well, though her jeans were worn and weathered, she had on a decorative belt seemingly made up of metal ovals and turquoise stones embedded in each center. She snorted and smirked at Maddy narrowing her eyes.

 

“Well well… look who finally came home.” 

 

Both Maddy and the women seemed to hold the same hard expression, though the women was smirking a slight bit more, and her face and eyes were worm with the etchings of time and experience. Upon the elder women’s chest was a dragon and rose, in the same fashion as on Maverick’s hand though the rose was white, and the dragon Red and gold.

 

“Hello grandmother,” Maddy was unsure of how this day would progress form here on out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter...sorry, its the best i can at the moment ^^'

Alpha was worried to say the least… she had been gone all day… it was not uncommon for her to stop at a store or to pick up some fabrics on her way home, or even drop some things off… but. For her to just … be gone. He had messaged her, and tried to call but it seemed she had turned off her cell, He called the hospital but they had not seen her since the end of her shift. He had tried to track her sent from the hospital to wherever she had gone, but it seemed she had masked herself…. Almost as if… she disappeared, or chosen to shower then wear a perfume he was unfamiliar with.

“Your kidding right? She bales and you are Still. Planning on going out?” Stretch seemed had lectured sounding less than pleased at the Alpha’s choices, “You know button will break if you two don't come home.”

Alpha sighed… as he lurked and snuck through the back streets of the city, going to a area he had been working on so many times to try and brake in… one that smelled of dust and pain. Many a times before, he was caught and stopped by other alpha’s ones who… were less then sane, having been corrupted through the years of being forced into such a life.

He seemed… fortunate… surprisingly the others were not loose or lurking… odd, though he had been a bit preoccupied with Maddy missing… he probably should not be lurking like this. 

He climbed up and into a cracked window in the were house like building, He looked out among the cages… he had found this place, purely by accident honestly. When he had gone back to the original location, he had collected any survivors, and made sure they had gotten to safety. Button was much too small and to scared to want to go anywhere… and stretch… stretch the poor fool was to distraught, and clung to button as if helping the other would bring back his brother… among the remains of the old place some idiot had dropped a note with the partial address to this one. It took some time, but… one can not mistake the smell of dust. 

The cages were mostly empty. He only hoped that it was not for the same reasons as to why the place smelt of dust. He had seen a furnace… and several cages near it… He went and checked them. He made quick work of teleporting them out of the area. He almost felt his soul sing when he found the last cage… but it was quickly halted… when he heard voices and coming closer.

“So let me get this straight… you have just been working at the local hospital… this Whole TIME?” the women sounded furious. He snapped open the cage and picked up the drugged and passed out inhabitants. He nearly dropped them when he heard the second voice.

“Well you know Grandmother, it's not like you gave me much incentive to come back. After what that bastard did. You were so willing to sweep it under the rug, almost as if his family’s reputation, ment more to you then your own flesh and blood. I was rather pissed over that.” a Second women’s voice.

No… it… it couldn't have been? He teleported into hiding.

He then made his way to the other section of the were house ware he seen… cops. And… Vans that had the side label “M.B.P.O.” And severa… were sitting in cuffs… while in the corner of the room...lay a someone covered in a sheet, upon their hand… a black dragon with a blue rose.

“Like that is any reason to be hiding RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!” the elder women who was sitting before Maddy her hands cuffed behind her back shouted up in a sharel at the young one who when put side by side… it was obvious to him. His Maddy… was of that devil women.

“I hardly call it hiding, i am even in the freaking phone book, Honestly you just don't give a shit so long as it’s not effecting you directly. Well… looks like you let that nature come back to bite you in the ass.” Maddy looked down disgusted at her grandmother.

The cops began searching the area again… Alpha got out of there… he got those he rescued home and safe… he tried to call Maddy… she did not pick up. But it seemed she had turned back on her phone again. 

Stretch and button had both been passed out on the couch the others… were asleep in in a pile of blankets he made, they were still affected by whatever drugs had been given to them… but Maddy… He growled and teleported out… How dare she not tell him. How dare she be apart of that… Stretch had been right Stretch knew there was something to good about her.

He teleported as far as he could making leaps with it… almost burning out his magical reserve by the time he got there… he froze… it was just in time… to see the cops, and mbpo vans still at the wear house… but a block aware ware he had to pause for another leap...he watched his Maddy being put into the back of a vehicle… a bag over her head and hands cuffed...these were not cops. They each had the same tattoo… He had no idea what was going on… but he was already too drained to teleport to her, He lept down, just as the car pulled away. 

Leaving Alpha panting and shaking his head… as Maddy was taken by those men… and he could do nothing to stop it or help her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as long as i would have liked it to be... but... here it is
> 
> Also a Link to a Google Doc ware you can find a Ref Pic for Alpha, Button, Aaron, Magnum, Slim and Stretch...and a Mystery Bitty im not sure if he will show up later or not
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/10jxoeO66qrY1g2o7Mn8X-YwvazB0jeEjX0kS8Ez22hk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Also link to the artiest!! She did a Great Job on them!!  
> http://sirpumpkinlumps.tumblr.com/

Alpha… walked slowly home, had this been a sappy movie… or crap story. The night would have let loose a thundering drizzle of rain… but no… He didn't even have the fortune of having the weather weap with him. He made his way up the metal rings of the escape ladder… to the top roof garden, a owl in the distance hooting sofly, the sky seeming to shine so beautifully… a wonderfully beautiful night…. Had it not been for the events that had just took place.

He could hear… the tears from inside, the cheers of joy as several of his pups were reunited… he wondered… how he could tell them. And brake their souls to wear their tears of joy turned quickly to tears of sorrow. 

He stood just inside the glass door watching the happy and over joyed seen before him.

“Brother your going to stain my shirt!” the baby blue happily cried hugging stretch, Who was a sobbing mess orange magic seeped from his sockets and nose as he clung to the smaller one so happy to see the other again. Button sat beside them happily watching and even giggling at the babyblue who seemed less than thrilled at the possibilities of his clothes getting stained. 

Benny seeming a little out of place was passing out drinks and snacks.

Button was soon tackle hugged by a swap fell Sans, dressed in a black t shirt and boots, with red gloves scarf and shorts, “You see! I Simply Knew we would Be Free from that hell Soon enough! No one can hold the Great and Powerful Magnum! Right Brother!” he was holding button who was just about the same size as him, while looking back at a fell swap pap, who had what looked to be a Orange sweater under a hooded jacket with fur just around the hood of his jacket.

He chuckled, “Absolutely Mags,” he looked over to stretch smiling as he watched the other papyrus hug his brother.

Alpha stepped in, and the group looked to him, Button dragged along Magnum by the hand, “Alpha Looky! Mamma said she was going to talk to some bad men and try and find Aaron and the others and She DID!” He practically bounced.

Alpha looked very confused, “What?” he blinked… trying hard to wrap his mind around what he was just told.

“Y-ya…” Stretch sniffed wiping his eyes off on his sleeve, “L-last time you went out… i told her. And...s-she said she thinks she knew who it was and was going to talk to them about it.” stretch sniffed again, “I can't believe i thought she was ...was…” He went back to hugging the Babyblue who’s name apparently was Aaron, and looking a little worried and patting his brother’s back.

Button smiled at slim then looked back up at Alpha… seeing the confused and worried expression, “Papa… whats wrong?” he blinked...frowning, “i'm sure Mamma just went out for some pizza or something to celebrate… she may be taking so long cus it's late and most places are probably closed.” He seemed clueless.

“She...she has been taken. By...those men.” Alpha could hardly get the words out. He hadn't known… he had thought her a traitor.. And in fact she had gone, to a hellscape of a place… and alone… how could he have let this happen.

Stretch was in front of him, the swapPap still having tears in his eyes but looking more pissed than anything, “What?” it was quick and sharp. As he stayed waiting for Alpha to repeat.

“She was …. I went back… after, after i brought the other pups home… i seen her there and then. By the time i went back...i...i seen her being,” it dawned on him.

Alpha’s breath was coming quicker, he shook his head, tears welling up as he clenched his fist. No. Not his Maddy, Not his Doe.

“It's my fault… i brought the others back… they were the only ones alone in the room, She was taken … because of me…She must have put the others in a room alone, ware i found them. And then brought them back. She didn't know i had been there, she didn't know i took them that … that they were Safe.” he shook with anger… at Maddy for not telling him… at those men for taking her, and… At himself, “she had to of gone to look for them, she … she left the warehouse, where she was safe… the cops … the shelter workers they all were there. But… she had to have left there, and i can only think in order to find the others.” 

Stretch shook Alpha, “Dude stop babbling… Who Took Maddy?” he growled his face now looking quite irritated.

“The men… the ones with the same tattoo as the one man. They put her in a car.” He shook his head, “I was to weak to teleport. They drove off. I couldn't….stretch what are you doing?” Alpha watched as stretch was storming off… toward their phone. A cell phone Alpha had gotten so he could contact Maddy while she was at work.

“It was… something we agreed on. If she screwed up to bad, we could find her, let the cops know where she was.” He went into the settings… and into parent tracking. And then… on a small map of a city. Was the small lit dot, with a address, Maddy’s location.

“Papa?...what's going to happen to Mamma?” button asked, as Slim who already looked like he was ready to fight if needed, picked him up to comfort him. 

Magnum crossed his arms and growled, “i don't normally care for humans but if what Button says is true, this one is a Honorable one, and i for one The Great and Powerful Magnum will not stand by while one of the Few Good humans is harmed while they were trying to help us.”

A think hand was placed upon the swapfell sans shoulder, “Easy brother… you know full well Alpha and I will make sure she is alright,” Slim smiled down to the red and black bitty.

Magnum harrumphed at him, “Brother i am NO child! I will See to it myself she is brought home!” he stomped.

Slim paused for a moment then shrugged, “your right, I suppose i will simply stay here for when she comes home, and have the Honor of showing her how well we can keep the home in place, and keep stretch and Button safe.” he gave a shrug and gently rubbed Button’s back.

Stretch shook his head, he knew full well what the other was doing… and just as predicted.

“NO! I shall Be the One with the Honor! You Mutt! Go Forth with Alpha and See to is She is brought home Safely! I will stay here and oversee those who can not fight! I will insure her home is safe and secure for when she returns surely she can rest easy knowing the Great and Powerful Magnum is on it.” He finished his rant with a hand upon his chest and feeling quite proud of himself.

Slim smirked and gave a nod, “You got it little brother.” He gave whimpering button a hug and then handed him over to the red and black Magnum, who easily carried the other the same size as him.

Benny who up till this point was in full shock… walked over fidgeting, “She will be alright...won't she?” his brows were frowned and he looked ready to cry, Stretch walked over and hugged the larger being.

“Hay… with Alpha and Slim on it, we got nothing to worry about ok?” Stretch tried to comfort him.

“Ya! Cus Pappa is Amazing and Slim is really Strong!” Aaron let out happily Leaping to hug Benny, “Don't worry new Brother, we won't leave you alone.”

While all this was going on, Slim had gone and grabbed some monster Candy to bring to Alpha and handing it to him, before asking very seriously, “So...ware we going big guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read My Bitty story, If you liked it maybe check out my Original work "Not Your Princess" 
> 
> ether way Please leave a Kudos and Comment with what you liked. or didnt like about the story, it really helps. Thank you all so much!!!


End file.
